It's a Dream Live: 3rd!
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: sequel to 'It's a Dream Live 2nd' Next it's time for Hyoutei and Seigaku to witness their concert together. But even more relationship changes take place, and how will they ever survive stuck in a room together? SLASH!
1. The Third's Beginning

_Sorry, this is so short, a few of them are longer some are also shorter though. It's really hard with so many people watching it and trying to find a way to work them all in while keeping them in character. This one is a little different. Such as I'm going to try to be a bit more descriptive a parts when they're dancing or moving, not too much though, I'm bad at description like that. And when someone is speaking—for example—Fuji it will appear like this: __**Fuji **__instead of Fuji like it had been so it stands out more. Thank you! And please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter One- The Third's Beginning**

* * *

Yet again, another two weeks later found it raining. But this time, they were not stuck in the Fuji household.

No, this time, they were stuck in the Atobe Mansion.

You heard that right; Atobe's place.

Seigaku had been invited by the buchou of Hyoutei to the Atobe Mansion for a small training camp, but since it was raining, that meant no tennis could be played. And sadly, the indoor tennis courts were under renovations and also couldn't be played in. So they were stuck in one of the many large rooms in the mansion.

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things were so hectic and he was having a bad headache.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were once again in the middle of a meaningless fight, same as Mukahi and Kikumaru with their "insultfest", Echizen was just staring at Momoshiro, Oishi was torn between stopping his partner's or the two second years' fight, Taka was just sitting their awkwardly, Fuji was having a staring match with Oshitari-san, and Inui was going around the room gathering data.

Hyoutei was doing many things amongst themselves.

And he didn't really care.

"Gomen, Tezuka," Atobe stated carelessly as Akutagawa snored on next to him. "Ore-sama was not expecting it to rain."

He gave a tight smile. "It's fine, I just have a small headache."

Atobe looked at him, amused. "Really? Ore-sama is quite content actually."

The younger teen wanted to snort. Atobe said this as if he didn't hear all the arguments around them.

Inui appeared behind him. "Tezuka, there is an 87% chance that we will get another Dream Live within a few minutes."

Atobe looked at them curiously.

"What makes you say that Inui?"

He smiled. "It's raining and we're stuck in a… mansion this time. And going by it, the next match would be against Hyoutei and we're trapped with them."

The silver haired boy across from them rose a hand. "Ore-sama demands that you tell me what this is about."

"Well—" Inui started to say but before he could finish something fell to the table with a large _smack_, silencing everyone and even getting Jiroh to wake up… or at least as a wake as he could be since he didn't know if it was anything exciting.

Atobe snapped his fingers and Kabaji picked it up and held it in front of his friend.

"Dream Live 3rd… what is this? Ore-sama commands you tell us."

"So… it's a concert about us?" Gakuto asked flopping down next to Yuushi on one of the many couches.

Eiji grinned. "No, it's about us, Seigaku, it just so happens that you are in this one."

Gakuto sneered. "Who would want to make a concert about you?"

Yuushi placed a calming hand on his former partner's knee. "Gakuto, calm down, just think about how from another world we're an anime, one of those mangas, concerts, and musicals and who knows what else."

The maroon haired boy calmed down considerably.

Choutarou grinned. "That does sound pretty cool. Don't you think so, Shishido-san?"

Shishido looked up at him. "Well, at least it doesn't seem lame."

Jiroh's eyes were sparkling. "Ne, ne, Atobe!" he grabbed onto the other boy in excitement. "We're a concert! We're a manga! We're an _anime_! Sugoi! Sugoi! This is so _cool_! Can we watch? Please! Can we watch it?!"

Seigaku just watched this exchange. It was so odd to think of Atobe letting anyone hang off of himself. But even Fuji could understand, Jiroh was very sweet and grew on you easily. And he was saying this about the guy who beat Yuuta in fifteen minutes!

Hiyoshi said nothing and decided to watch. He wasn't about to admit that he also found this… "Dream Live" curious.

"Ore-sama says that we shall watch it."

"Yay!"

They started the Live.

_Music began as the logo of "Prince of Tennis" (a racket in front of a yellow circle) appeared on the screen. Next, a flaming orange tennis ball in front of a light blue circle with white stars and the words "Dream Live 3__rd__" showed on the screen._

_The music speeded up._

_On the stage, smoke erupted on either side of someone; Echizen Ryoma. He rose his hands and below him two people came running onto the stage._

_Those two people were Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo. _

_They stood at the front of the stage._

"Ore-sama—the real one—is so much better looking then this fellow." Atobe stated with a scoff. This person had better do him justice.

"Atobe," Oshitari started, "You think you're better looking then anybody Atobe."

He sniffed. "Well it's true. Eh, Kabaji?"

"…Usu…"

His eyes narrowed. "You hesitated."

Jiroh leaned against him. "I think the real you is better looking Atobe."

Pink appeared on his cheeks. "… Arigato Jiroh…"

"Saa," Fuji snuggled up against Tezuka to the surprise of the Hyoutei students. "I still think my Kunimitsu is better looking then all of you put together." He nodded matter-of-factly.

"Since when are you two dating? Tezuka, you didn't tell me." Atobe stated, appalled by this.

Tezuka pursed his lips slightly. "Hadn't known I needed to."

_They ran off of the stage on the opposite sides that they had come in and Inui and Oshitari ran on._

_Inui pushed up his glasses and Oshitari stood tall before they too ran off opposite ways they had come on._

"Yuushi, you look good. He actually looks like you somewhat." Gakuto stated, rising to his knees on the couch.

"Thanks, Gakuto," he nearly purred.

Eiji stuck a finger down his throat as he looked at Fuji who giggled.

_Kaidoh and Gakuto ran onto the stage and stopped before running opposite ways also._

"You also look brilliant Gakuto." Oshitari said, lowering his face so that his was almost touching his former partner's.

Everyone looked away minus Inui who was scribbling in his notebook rapidly and Fuji. Eiji was almost barfing.

"Why does the Mamushi come before me?!"

"Do you want to fight you bastard?!"

"Guys, can you please stop for _five _minutes?!" Oishi exclaimed, hands on his hips, looking like the mother-hen he was.

_Shishido and Choutarou ran onto the stage and walked up to the front, they looked at each other before walking off._

Hiyoshi smirked. "Figures Shishido-san and Choutarou would come on together."

Jiroh grinned. "He's right! You two are inseparable."

The two double's partners blushed at what that entailed.

_Oishi and Eiji ran on together also and did a small dance move._

_At the same time Fuji and Kabaji ran on._

Fuji's eyes opened slightly. "Also figures Oishi and Eiji would come on together."

It was their turn to blush.

"What is it with double's partners?" Atobe glanced at the Golden, Silver, Emerald, and former Dirty pairs.

"They must trust in each other." Tezuka answered one of his many rivals.

_They ran off and Taka and Jiroh ran on. When they ran off, Hiyoshi and Momo ran on, Momo punching the air and Hiyoshi standing there, staring at the audience._

_They ran off._

"Momo-sempai, you look good." Echizen tugged on his cap and blushed as his best friend looked at him.

_The Freshmen Trio (yes, Kachiro was back) ran onto the stage. Kachiro and Katsuo spread their arms and switched to either side of Horio before they all ran off, showing that Nanjiroh had come up behind them._

"Baka oyaji," Echizen mumbled. Luckily this time, nobody heard him.

_Nanjiroh pointed with either had at the crowd before pointing up with his right hand and running off of the stage._

_Seigaku then came running back on._

_They spun in a circle and walked forward. They then pointed up at the ceiling of the hall and to the audience. The regulars walked backwards as Hyoutei appeared on the upper level of the stage._

_Hyoutei pointed to the audience and they just radiated an "I'm better then you" feel._

_At once, they jumped up, punching the air with their left fist. Then doing the same again but with their right. Then raising both hands and clapping._

_The moved their bodies back and forth then spun counter clockwise and ran up to the front of the stage._

_**Tezuka**__: Welcome!_

_The audience chaired with a mighty roar._

"Hm, just what to be expected," Atobe stated. "They like us."

_Hyoutei walked halfway down the steps from the upper level. They turned their backs to both Seigaku and the audience (Seigaku did the same) before they all turned and rose their arms in the air._

"This might be interesting, neh Kabaji?"

"Usu,"


	2. Do Your Best!

_I must say, Hyoutei rapping is the coolest thing ever. Sorry this is so short, for some reason, the chapters in this one WANT to be short. –sigh- but Chapter seven is over 2,000 words long so far and I'm not finished with it yet. Can any of you guess what that chapter is? _

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Two- Do Your Best!**

* * *

_The next song started._

_Seigaku cleared the stage._

_**Shishido**__: Hyoutei!_

_**Jiroh**__: We're glad to meet you!_

_They walked down the stairs, Atobe at the front, pointing to the audience._

"Are we rapping?" Hiyoshi asked dryly.

"Sugoi!" Jiroh yelled. "We're rapping!"

_**Jiroh**__: It's the_

_**Jiroh and Shishido**__: Dream Live_

_**Jiroh: **__You've all been waiting for!_

Jiroh bounced up and down next to Atobe who looked partially annoyed. "And I'm leading! Sugoi!"

Atobe covered his face and shook his head.

_**Hyoutei**__: DreLi!_

_**Jiroh**__: Let's go together, Do Your Best!_

_The stage lit up._

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Jiroh**__: Come on!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Jiroh**__: Come on!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best!_

_Everyone froze as the spotlight shone on Jiroh who moved his body to the beat by doing some hip-hop moves._

"I'm awesome!"

_Atobe stepped to the front._

_**Atobe**__: Can you hear the opponent's roar?_

_He pointed to the audience fast, but gracefully._

"This person who is imitating ore-sama shall be under observation." Atobe stated.

Oshitari glanced over. "I think all of our actors shall be under observation, Atobe."

Jiroh bobbed his head to the music. "I already like mine!"

"Saa, we already have seen ours in the last Live."

"I can't believe Hyoutei is actually rapping…"

_Jiroh stepped forward._

_**Jiroh**__: Can you feel his preparing soul vibrating?_

_Shishido was next._

_**Shishido**__: The blade of beat spears through it. That's my smash._

"You're very good Shishido-san." Choutarou smiled.

Shishido swallowed and tried to stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks. "Thanks… Choutarou." He nodded.

_Oshitari walked forward, arms rising slowly._

_**Oshitari**__: Beyond the court I'm cutting open ought to be…_

_**Hyoutei**__: A bright tomorrow! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best!_

"Hyoutei is so in tune, nya." Eiji blinked.

Atobe laughed. "Of course, ore-sama wouldn't have his team any other way except in tune. Who do you think ore-sama is?"

Echizen smirked. "A monkey king,"

He glared. "Brat,"

_**Jiroh**__: Come on!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Jiroh**__: Come on!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best!_

_Gakuto stepped to the front did hip-hop moves himself before Kabaji stepped up._

_**Kabaji**__: Let's go. I won't be easy on anybody._

"He speaks!"

_**Hiyoshi**__: Take it. A hard action that can cut into your body._

_He kicked up into the air, most likely Enbu style._

_**Choutarou**__: A top spin hits the sky just like a dragon._

"… You're also very good Choutarou."

"Thanks Shishido-san!" the second year beamed.

_**Gakuto**__: I make my decision. The future is here…_

_**Hyoutei**__: Within the reach! Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Jiroh**__: Come on!_

"Why is you are leading anyways Jiroh? Shouldn't ore-sama be the one leading?" Atobe tried (tried) to sound as if he didn't care.

"Are you… _jealous _Atobe?" Oshitari asked, a gleam on his glasses (that he didn't need).

Jiroh's eyes sparked. "Atobe… jealous of me? That's such a nice thought!"

Fuji smiled on. "That's probably because Jiroh-kun is the one that sounds the best out of all of you."

The rest of Seigaku agreed and nodded their heads.

"Really?!" Jiroh asked, excitement in his voice. "Sugoi!"

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Jiroh**__: Come on!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_They placed their hands on their legs and moved their body in a circle. Moving from their right, down, their left, and up before raising their arms in the air and posing._

_The rap ended with a cheer from the audience._

"Yuushi, they liked the rap. We're awesome!"

_The next song began and Hyoutei ran off of the stage._

_Lights on the stage lit green and you could see people walking onto the stage._

_When everyone was on, the music picked up. The Seigaku Regulars turned in a circle then walked forward slowly and in tune. They turned their backs to the audience raised their right arm and moved forward and backwards before spinning and facing the front._

_They placed their hands on their legs and moved their upper body in a circle clockwise. More moves followed._

_**Tezuka**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Tezuka and Fuji**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

Fuji hugged his boyfriend around the middle. "And I'm the first to sing with Mitsu-chan!"

Tezuka's lips twitched up.

Hyoutei stared. Seriously, how long had they been dating? They seemed awfully serious.

"Ore-sama demands you tell him when you started dating Tezuka!" Atobe exclaimed. How is it he hadn't known this about his rival?

Seigaku snickered. This was fun.

_**Half of Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_Inui and Tezuka stepped forward._

_**Inui and Tezuka**__: Can you hear the opponent's roar?_

_They ran backwards and Fuji ran in between them._

_**Fuji and Eiji**__: Can you feel his preparing soul vibrating?_

_**Oishi and Momo**__: The blade of beat spears through it. That's my smash._

_**Kaidoh and Taka**__: Beyond the court I'm cutting open _

_**Seigaku**__: Ought to be a bright tomorrow! Do your best! Tezuka!_

_The buchou came up the front of the stage._

"Why do they get solos?" Gakuto pouted. No fair!

"Because we're the main characters, nya!" Inwardly, Eiji laughed evilly. Served him right!

_**Tezuka**__: We still have a ways to go!_

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Oishi!_

_**Oishi**__: More and more, increase my power!_

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Kikumaru!_

_**Eiji**__: I'll jump over any hardship easily!_

"You still need to learn to jump higher!"

"Well you jump too much, nya!"

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Momoshiro!_

_**Momo**__: Yeah, I'll do it!_

"Do what Momo-sempai?"

Momo looked shocked. "Echizen?" They hadn't really talked all that much for two weeks.

Echizen smiled slightly.

Everyone else looked confused.

_**Momo**__: I can show you what I can do when I'm in a pinch; it can be dangerous!_

_**Seigaku**__: Let's go. I won't be easy on anybody. Take it, a hard action that can cut into your body. A top spin hits the sky just like a dragon. I make my decision. The future is here within my reach. Do your best! Fuji!_

_The audience cheered as he spun._

_**Fuji**__: Tomorrow's game will be quicker and cleaner than today's!_

_There was cheering all throughout his short solo, especially when he swung his hips._

The real Fuji grinned. "Saa, I'm really popular, huh?"

"Isn't he a little too… tall?" Oshitari wondered.

"Like I said two weeks ago (even though you weren't there), I can work with that."

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Inui!_

"Fsssh, sempai always does his best." Kaidoh said, blushing.

Inui coughed.

Momo smirked. "Ah, it looks like someone's got a crush!"

They blushed some more as everyone else laughed.

_**Inui**__: I'll be at the top someday for sure._

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Kawamura!_

_**Taka**__: My burning fighting spirit and raw guts!_

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Kaidoh!_

_**Kaidoh**__: I will win!_

_The Seigaku regulars kneeled on the ground._

_**Kaidoh**__: My bloody glare penetrates the opponent painfully!_

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_They stepped a few steps to their right, did the same to their left and spun._

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_The turned to face the side and stepped to the front sidewise._

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_They went in a circle doing the same thing._

_Then they ran to the front of the stage._

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best!_

_They fell to the ground as the lights darkened and a spotlight shown on the upper level._

_**Seigaku**__: Echizen!_

_**Echizen**__: Go forward. Tear down any walls that come your way._

Hiyoshi glared. "And why does he get the extravagance?"

The first years smirked. "I'm the main character. Mada mada dane."

"Gekokujou,"

_**Echizen**__: Grab the glory, honor, and satisfaction. Win or lose! A returning ball covered in sweat! Watch my great return which I put my all into._

_Seigaku stood and the stage lit up._

_**Seigaku**__: Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best! Do your best!_

_And the Seigaku regulars stood in the middle of the stage, posed, and the song ended with the crowd cheering._


	3. Data and Doubles!

_Inui is awesome. ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Chapter Three- Data and Doubles!**

* * *

_**Tezuka**__: Hello!_

_**Everyone**__: Hello!_

_**Momo: **__Dream Live 3__rd__ in Zepp is starting!_

_**Oishi**__: Thanks for coming everyone!_

_**Taka**__: The last place was great too but this time the audience is like… wow, so close! I can feel their excitement!_

_Momo went to calm his sempai down._

_**Fuji**__: I hope you can enjoy the show a little differently from the other shows._

_**Oishi**__: Not to mention Hyoutei, this is the first time we're doing a Live together._

"Hm," Atobe started. "That must mean all of those other Lives were only second rate. But alas, don't worry, ore-sama is now here. Ore-sama is very sure that he is very popular in this other world."

Nobody said anything. If only they knew that he actually was! What would they say then…?

_**Kaidoh**__: Hyoutei or whatever. Let's enjoy the show together!_

_The audience cheered loudly._

_**Tezuka**__: Before we start, a few notes from us. Oishi._

"Saa, you like pushing Oishi to being the spokesperson don't you Kunimitsu?"

"What's the point in having a fukubuchou if they don't handle all of the speeches?"

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed, shocked.

Fuji pat his boyfriend on the head. "I trained you well."

Ah, that explained it.

_**Oishi**__: Everybody, this is TeniMyu's very first standing-live. Please stay where you are. It's very dangerous to go out of your standing area._

"Always the worried mother, aren't you Oishi, nya?" Eiji grinned. Oishi smiled back.

_**Kaidoh**__: Be careful._

_**Eiji**__: Pushing people is also very dangerous. You'll fall over like dominoes so it's prohibited._

"Dominoes Eiji?"

_**Momo**__: Prohibited._

_**Eiji**__: Those who understood raise your hand._

_Everyone raised their hand._

_**Audience**__: Hai!_

_**Inui**__: And if you become sick during the show, notify the nearest staff member._

"Eww,"

_**Inui**__: That's it Tezuka._

_He pointed towards him._

_**Tezuka**__: All right everyone. Don't let your guard down._

"Yudan sezou ni ikou,"

"Just like you Tezuka,"

_The audience cheered loudly._

_**Momo**__: Ok then, what should we do first? Who'll sing first? Can I go first?_

"No!"

"Ah… so mean sempai-tachi."

_**Echizen**__: Sempai… be quiet._

"Neh? Echizen," Momo pouted. "I've got such a mean kouhai."

"Be quiet Momo-sempai." He smirked.

"Wah!"

Oshitari shook his head. "Seigaku,"

_**Inui**__: Momoshiro, don't get too carried away just because you have many songs._

"Yosh!"

_Inui walked across the stage carrying a microphone and mic stand._

_The crowd cheered and he set the stand down in the middle of the stage._

_**Inui**__: I'll win this time… again._

_He rose his arms into the air and threw his head back… it looked like a Pop pose._

"Fsssh," Kaidoh was embarrassed for his favorite sempai.

_The audience cheered again, loudly._

_**Oishi**__: Look… Inui's got his evil face on._

Everyone who had been his victim (especially Kaidoh being his guinea pig) shivered. They knew that evil face all too well.

_Everyone laughed._

_**Inui**__: I just wanted to climb to the top. So…_

_His music began._

_He shooed the people away from him._

_Inui raised his hand._

_**Inui**__: It's my solo!_

"No fair, nya."

"Yeah, nobody wants to hear you sing!" Gakuto said rudely. "We want to hear Hyoutei sing!"

Eiji glared. "Be quiet, nya."

Oshitari placed a hand on his "friend's" shoulder. "Gakuto, calm down."

_**Inui**__: It's inevitable, not an accident. Piles of accumulated facts. _

_The audience started singing along and he placed a hand around his ear._

_**Audience**__: Data doesn't lie!_

Inui adjusted his glasses with a smile. "No, it does not."

_**Inui**__: Very good. It's no coincidence, everything is according to my calculations._

_He did a fast gesture as if he was typing on a computer rapidly_

_**Inui and Audience**__: It's all predictable._

_**Audience**__: Data doesn't lie!_

Jiroh gaped. "That's so cool! You've got the audience singing with you! Sugoi!"

Everyone had to admit. That was cool.

_Inui smiled._

_**Inui**__: Very good. Here's the data for Fuji who is called a genius._

Fuji's eyes opened.

_A video of Fuji appeared on the screen above the stage._

_**Inui**__: I thought the art he drew would reveal his secret. But…_

_It was pretty much a bunch of scribbles._

_**Inui**__: It's hard to comprehend what geniuses are thinking._

His eyes closed again. "Saa, you just don't understand me. Only Kuni-chan does." He placed a kiss on Tezuka's cheek and Hyoutei gaped. Did Tezuka just… blush?!

_**Inui**__: What you need is technique in order to use data. What's important is the feeling to manipulate it._

_He stepped to the front backwards and spun._

_Then he looked like he was having a spaz attack._

_He raised his arms._

_**Inui**__: At this point, I'm undefeatable! The next data._

_The screen showed Echizen._

He pulled down his cap. "Che,"

_**Inui**__: Echizen defeated me and joined the regulars. Who's that old man?_

"Ore-sama demands you to tell ore-sama who that old man is, brat." Atobe crossed his arms as everyone looked at the first year.

Echizen glared at the screen before glaring at the Hyoutei buchou. "Make me Monkey King."

"Ore-sama will _not _allow you to call him 'Monkey King'!"

_**Inui**__: Echizen, I didn't think your agility was trained that way._

_They were playing… rock, paper, scissors?_

He tugged his cap down.

_**Inui**__: I mustn't make light of that father and son._

"Ah, he is the brat's father."

"Baka oyaji,"

_**Inui**__: Or are they just plain idiots?_

"Idiots."

"Sempai, what are you talking about?"

_**Inui**__: It'll be perfect once my effort and the data are put together. The victory is right there. A winning shot led by my data. At this moment, I'm undefeatable! Yes, data doesn't lie!_

_The song ended as the "Data Master" did some odd moves and the rest of the Regulars came back onto the stage._

_Tezuka stood behind him with his arms crossed and then grabbed hold of the back of his jersey._

_**Tezuka**__: You disregard me, the buchou, and sung a solo._

_He walked to the other side of him._

_**Tezuka**__: You've got some nerve, Inui._

_**Inui**__: I just wanted to go to the—_

_**Tezuka**__:—Just give me the mic._

_He grabbed it from him._

_**Tezuka**__: I won't lose. I'm—_

"Tezuka," Atobe smirked. "Who knew you know how to act like a regular teenager?"

Fuji smiled widely and sat down on his boyfriends lap. "I knew," most of the people in the room paled at what the sound of his voice entailed.

_The only first year grabbed it from him._

_**Echizen**__: Normally, the hero, which is me, would sing._

_**Seigaku**__: True,_

"Echizen, ten laps."

"Che… I expected that…"

_Fuji put a hand on his shoulder and stood next to Tezuka._

_**Fuji**__: Echizen, normally you should pass it to your sempai._

_He grabbed the microphone from him._

"Because I'm obviously the best singer along with my Kunimitsu." Fuji stated matter-of-factly.

"This is lame, they're having a fight over a microphone." Shishido stated, leaning back against his and Choutarou's couch.

"Shishido-san, I find it kind of amusing."

"Well… if you think so… I guess it kind of is."

Eiji grinned. "I guess Tezuka isn't the only one whipped, nya!"

"Kikumaru, twenty laps."

"Eh? Again?"

_**Seigaku**__: True,_

_**Fuji**__: Triple counter—_

_The crowd screamed as he started but Echizen snatched the microphone back._

Fuji's Hit List: New Member: Echizen Ryoma x2.

_Fuji froze, his arm still raised in the air._

_**Echizen**__: You don't have many solos, Fuji-sempai._

_He let his arm fall to the side and then crossed them._

_Seigaku sounded pained as Fuji smiled and turned to him. The tensai slowly started walking toward him._

_**Fuji**__: … Echizen._

Momo shook his friend. "Echizen! Do you LIKE to get killed by Fuji-sempai?!"

"… Mada mada dane…" No…

_Taka and Oishi ran towards him as Fuji placed his hand on the first years head. Taka grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away._

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time this has happened."

They shook their head. "No,"

Hyoutei wondered what it was like to have a crazy person on their team.

_Kaidoh got the mic._

_**Kaidoh**__: No matter how…_

_**Momo**__: Oh Kaidoh! That's cheating!_

_**Kaidoh**__: Give me a break! Can't I sing once in awhile?_

_**Momo**__: Look away!_

_**Kaidoh**__: I want to sing too!_

_**Echizen**__: Whoever!_

Atobe shook his head. "Just like kids."

"…We are kids…"

_**Voices**__: Lucky! Taka-san, pass!_

_**Fuji**__: Hello…_

_**Momo**__: Inui-sempai, that's mine! Oh no, Oishi-sempai got the…_

_**Seigaku**__: …Mic!_

_The music picked up as Oishi got the stand and placed it at the front of the stage._

_**Oishi**__: We'll get it back. It's all right, Eiji._

Eiji giggled as everyone looked at him. It was his and Oishi's turn! He liked to sing with Oishi…

"Wait, why is Momo-chan with us?" Eiji pouted.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Considering the match against Hyoutei it would be with three people instead of two."

"Which isn't fair," Gakuto stated, crossing his arms madly.

_They _should have one the match!

_**Oishi**__: Don't give up, if you stick to it…_

_Eiji and Momo danced behind him._

_**Eiji and Momo**__: You'll see his weakness._

_**Oishi, Eiji, and Momo**__: There must be a chance somewhere._

_He pointed with both hands to Momo and Eiji who were on either side of him. They did the same but pointed to him._

_**Oishi**__: Believe in our skills._

_Eiji and Momo patted his shoulders then pushed him back._

The two said boys snickered at Oishi who pouted this time.

_**Eiji and Momo**__: Believe in our skills!_

_Oishi came up to them and they gave him thumbs up._

_He shook his head._

_**Oishi, Eiji, and Momo**__: We'll win because its three-man doubles!_

_They continuously pointed to the audience._

_**Oishi, Eiji, and Momo**__: We call it "Golden Trio"! It's a triangle. Nothing can replace it! A perfect triangle. Yup! The Golden Trio!_

_The rose their arms into the air._

_**Golden Trio**__: Yup! The Golden Trio!_

_Someone came running onto the stage._

_**Shishido**__: Let me sing too!_

"Shishido-san!" Choutarou grinned. He _really _wanted to hear his sempai sing.

_Another person came running onstage on the opposite side._

_**Choutarou**__: Shishido-sempai!_

"Choutarou," Shishido hoped they were going to be singing together.

_Music started up._

"Oh, I know this song, nya! Oishi, we'll probably also be singing." Eiji stated to the dislike of the Hyoutei members.

Gakuto placed his hands on his hips. "What makes you say that?"

Eiji didn't bother to respond.

_**Eiji**__: Oh, this is our song._

_**Oishi**__: Who are these guys?_

_**Momo**__: I get to sing two songs in a row?!_

_**Eiji**__: You didn't sing this._

_**Oishi**__: You aren't a part of this._

Momo grumbled. "So mean sempai-tachi, so mean."

_**Momo**__: Really?_

_The Golden Pair shooed him away._

_**Silver**__: Good combination. Yeah, this relationship is really good._

Jiroh "smiled". "Oh, this fits them so well!" Inwardly he cackled. Maybe this would _finally _get them to admit it!

Everyone else on the Hyoutei team had similar thoughts.

_**Shishido**__: When I'm with you I feel like… _

_The two looked away from each other._

_**Shishido**__: I'm invincible._

Choutarou blushed. "Shishido… san."

_The audience cheered as Shishido suddenly turned towards his partner and raised his hand towards him before fisting it._

_**Choutarou**__: Courage, effort, and guts._

_The Silver Pair walked towards each other and leaned against each other._

_**Choutarou**__: I can have them all with me unconsciously._

_The audience cheered even louder as Shishido looked away and put his arm around his kouhai's shoulder._

Gakuto smirked. "Shishido, you look embarrassed. Is there something you wish to tell us?"

The capped boy stuttered. "I—I, uh… don't know what you're talking about."

Choutarou smiled slightly.

_**Golden and Silver**__: I'm a bit shy but I'll say it. Arigato, you and I make a good combination! High five!_

_They high fived as Oshitari and Gakuto ran onstage along with Kaidoh and Inui._

_**All**__: Good combination. This relationship is really good._

"Fsssh," Kaidoh swallowed as it showed him and his sempai dancing with each other. He didn't like this feeling.

_**All**__: If you're with me we can overcome… any hardships together._

_**Kachiro and Katsuo**__: Smiles, tears, and even irritation. I'll entrust them to you so I can be my normal self._

_Taka came on stage caring Fuji._

Everyone noticed the slight narrowing of Tezuka's eyes and gulped. Scary.

Fuji smiled. His Kunimitsu was so overprotective and possessive of him. He was exactly the same though!

_Atobe and Kabaji walked on._

"Why is ore-sama and Kabaji there? We don't play doubles." Atobe huffed.

"It is probably because you played doubles at the street tennis courts against Kamio and Momoshiro."

Momo gaped. "Inui-sempai! How do you know that?"

Inui's glasses got a glare.

"Fsssh, because he's Inui-sempai."

Momo didn't even bother rebutting. It _was _a good answer.

_**All**__: It's kind of embarrassing but here me out. Arigato. You and I make a good combination! High five!_

_The double pairings lined up in front of their partner and danced before switching. They went back to their first line up after a few seconds._

_The music ended with all of them posing with their respective partners._

Eiji smiled with his head placed on his friend's shoulder. "I like singing with my partner."


	4. The Emperor's Entrance

_Does anybody know what Oshitari holds up when it comes to that part later in the chapter? If you know I'd appreciate it if you tell me. I never got it but found it kind of funny anyways._

_As its taking me longer then it should to finish the eight chapter, I've decided to update this anyways. And I have a new __**Dirty Pair **__fic up that's an AU for those of you that are interested. It's rated M and is my first story that is actually worth that rating. I'm working on the sequel to it and it probably should be finished with it later tonight or tomorrow._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**Chapter Four- The Emperor's Entrance**

* * *

_The audience cheered loudly as the music came to a stop._

"It seems they like doubles." Oshitari stated as he smoothly dropped his arm over Gakuto's shoulders who nearly melted to a puddle of goo right there.

Seigaku (especially Eiji; Gakuto _was _his rival after all) wondered what was going on between them.

Hyoutei tried to convey to them silently that they did _not _want to know.

_Atobe stepped forward._

_**Atobe**__: This will never happen again._

The buchou of Hyoutei nodded once. "It shall not,"

_**Audience**__: Atobe!_

Jiroh grinned. "Wow, they actually like you Atobe!"

"Of course, ore-sama is very likable, ney Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

A paper fell from the sky and Hyoutei looked mildly startled. It read:

_'Atobe is right! "Ore-sama" is actually well liked here. Probably one of the most popular characters. His extravagance and eccentrics sometimes just make him seem all the more lovable. In face, a few people (including me) like him more when he _is _being arrogant and self-confident such as his introduction before tennis matches! ^.^ I think it's the fact that he has the talent to back up his arrogance and his self-confidence is just so amusing. It also helps some more that he has Kato Kazuki who is a successful singer playing the part of him just as first generation Fuji was Kimeru (a famous JPop artist)._

_~M.B.'_

It was silent for a moment.

"See, ore-sama told you ore-sama is well liked."

"Saa, a JPop artist acted as me. Sugoi."

_**Kabaji**__: Usu,_

_**Oishi**__: Okay everyone, let's go next!_

_**Everyone**__: Yeah!_

_The lights went out and everyone started to run around the stage._

_**Fuji**__: Taka-san!_

_Taka had grabbed hold of something._

_**Fuji**__: That's not a racket!_

As a whole, Seigaku said, "Uh-oh,"

Hyoutei looked at them.

_**Taka**__: AHHHHHH!!_

_He held up the microphone stand and the lights behind him turned red. Burning mode was turned on._

_**Voice**__: Taka-san,_

_Taka ran around the stage, waving around the stand and getting everyone off of the stage successfully._

He blushed. "Ah, gomen everyone,"

Inui scribbled in his notebook.

_**Taka**__: I'm burning. _

_**Audience**__: Burning. Burning._

_**Taka**__: Burning brightly._

_**Audience**__: Burning. Burning._

_**Taka**__: I'll show you._

_**Audience**__: Burning. Burning._

_**Taka**__: I'll show you what I'm made of._

_**Audience**__: Burning. Burning. _

_**Taka**__: Burning. Bu, bu, burning. Burning. Bu, bu, burning._

_Suddenly someone ran onto the stage and pushed him out of the way._

"Oi, Kabaji, what are you doing?"

"…" what was he supposed to say?

_**Kabaji**__: Don't underestimate my true potential. WAAAH!_

_He raised his arms into the air and the lights behind him shown golden yellow as if they were fire._

_That's probably what they were going for though._

_Taka pushed him out of the way in turn._

_**Taka**__: No one has yet to know…_

_Kabaji pushed him out of the way._

_**Kabaji**__: My power…_

_Taka grabbed the mic._

_**Taka and Kabaji**__: That's hidden and unknown! Burning! My roar'll tear up the sky!_

_They grabbed onto the other's shirts and… roared of course._

_**Taka and Kabaji**__: I'll do it when I need to. The explosion is near. Burning! Burning!_

_The rest of Seigaku ran onto the stage and started to dance with them._

_**Everyone**__: I'm burning! Burning! Burning! Burning brightly! Burning! Burning! I'll show you! Burning! Burning! I'll show you what I'm made of! Burning! Burning! Burning. Bu, bu, burning. Burning. Bu, bu, burning._

_**Taka**__: Let's go!_

_**Everyone**__: Burning!_

_Taka and Kabaji took hold of the mic stand as the lights went out and the music ended._

"A lot of burning."

_The two "burning" players fought over the microphone and everyone went running off of the stage after them._

_**Voice**__: Fighting's not good!_

_Somebody stepped out from under the upper level of the stage._

_The crowd cheered loudly._

_Music began._

Atobe crossed his legs. "It's about time for ore-sama to make an appearance. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

Jiroh beamed. "That means we get to be there too Atobe! Sugoi!"

"I must admit, I'm curious about how our actors will do." Oshitari stated and the others agreed.

_Atobe pointed his racket at the audience, walking from side to side, before doing the same with his left hand._

_**Audience**__: Atobe!_

_**Atobe**__: You'll get burned if you touch us._

_The rest of Hyoutei started appearing from under the stage._

_**Hyoutei**__: Ice flame. Cold heat._

Inui pushed up his glasses. "That's a contradicting statement."

Atobe smirked. "We're just that good."

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi was still a Hyoutei student and had to agree with Atobe on that.

_**Atobe**__: We'll finish you if you come to close to us._

_**Hyoutei**__: Ice blade. A determined blow._

_**Shishido**__: Kneel down._

_**Jiroh**__: Respect._

_**Kabaji**__: Honor._

_**Atobe**__: The strongest dominates the weak._

Jiroh's eyes gleamed. "We're so sugoi!"

"Not lame, right Shishido-san?" Choutarou smiled.

Shishido nodded. "Right Choutarou,"

_**Choutarou**__: Do not oppose._

_**Gakuto**__: Get on the ground._

_**Hiyoshi**__: And be afraid._

_**Oshitari**__: The winner shall control the defeated._

"You guys sure are full of yourselves, nya!"

Gakuto glared. "With reason to be, cat."

Eiji glared back. "We beat you remember, jumpy?"

It was a staring contest between the acrobats… that sounds kind of weird.

_**Atobe**__: Yes, we, Hyoutei, conqueror of the court._

_**Hyoutei**__: We're Hyoutei, the ice emperor. _

_They raised their arms above their heads and then lowered them into a pose that defined each of their characters. For example, Atobe lowered his left hand over one side of his face._

_After a second, the music slowed and they pointed their rackets at the audience and walked backwards gracefully._

_They turned their backs, set down their rackets, and faced the audience, Atobe raising his hand and snapping for the music to end._

_There was a loud cheer from the crowd._

"Hm, they like our song, as they should. We are—after all—Hyoutei." Atobe stated.

Tezuka gave a short smile. "And you did—after all—lose to us."

Everyone stared, shocked (minus Fuji, because, let's face it, he's Fuji).

The silver haired boy gave a laugh. "Who knew you had a sense of humor, Tezuka?"

Fuji grinned. "I did."

Oshitari blinked. "I'm sure we don't want to know what that means, right?"

He nodded. "I'm sure you don't."

Tezuka paled. Why did he always do this?

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "This coming from him, I guess that's saying something."

"What do you mean, Shishido-san?" Choutarou said at the same time Eiji asked, "Oishi, what's he talking about?"

They both shook their heads at their respective partners.

"Its better you don't know Eiji."

"Choutarou," Shishido started. "I'd rather not have you dirtied in anyway."

Choutarou and Eiji frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

_The stage darkened and the Hyoutei Tennis Team walked forward to the front of the stage._

_Shishido walked ahead._

Atobe stared. "Shishido, what are you doing?"

The capped boy looked away.

_The concert Atobe stared at him dangerously. Shishido bowed his head and stepped back._

_Atobe took a few steps forward._

_**Atobe**__: Thanks for waiting everybody. Here we are, Hyoutei Gakuen._

_The audience screamed and cheered._

_**Atobe**__: I am Atobe Keigo._

_He raised his hand as the audience cheered again._

_Jiroh ran up and grabbed him._

_**Jiroh**__: Neat! Let me do it too, Atobe!_

_He waved._

_**Jiroh**__: How're you doing?!_

The real Jiroh jumped up and down next to Atobe. "Sugoi! So cool! Atobe! This is awesome! We need to try this sometime at tennis practice!"

They stared. Akutagawa Jiroh himself was like a contradicting statement. He mostly only slept but when he was _really _awake, nothing could settle him down.

_The audience waved and cheered back._

_**Jiroh**__: Ta-no-C!_

_He jumped up into the air._

_Oshitari started walking forward when Atobe had his back turned._

The real Oshitari ignored the look his buchou was sending him. He was pretty much the only person in Hyoutei, _not _intimidated by him.

_**Shishido**__: Hey Oshitari. What're you trying to do, going up to the front of the stage?_

_Atobe turned._

Choutarou gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Shishido-san, are you trying to save yourself from embarrassment?"

He turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about Choutarou."

_**Gakuto**__: Yuushi, no fair!_

_**Oshitari**__: What am I going to do?_

_He held something up that looked like a stack of cards and the crowd burst into laughter._

_He walked away._

_**Shishido**__: Stupid. Really… if you guys can't enjoy the show to the fullest you'll be sorry!_

_He pointed and yelled._

_The audience screamed._

_Choutarou looked at him._

_**Choutarou**__: Sempai, may I…?_

_He turned and waved as the audience called his name._

_**Choutarou**__: I'm Choutarou!_

_The audience waved back._

_Gakuto removed his hand from his hip._

_**Gakuto**__: I'm Gakuto!_

_He waved and did a back flip which made the audience scream even more._

Oshitari lowered his lips to Gakuto's ear and said something, making the other boy giggle and blush.

Everyone was sure that they didn't want to know what the bespectacled boy had said.

_Hiyoshi looked forward._

_**Hiyoshi**__: I'm Hiyoshi._

_The crowd screamed._

"Eh? Surprisingly they like you, Piyo-chan."

He glared. "Gekokujou,"

_Kabaji stepped forward and waved. The audience waved back._

_**Atobe**__: Guys, you've got some nerve stepping out in front of me, eh?_

Atobe stared. "You do have got some nerve."

_Everyone laughed._

_They ran to hide. Well, most of them._

_**Gakuto**__: I got scolded._

_**Jiroh**__: Sorry, Atobe!_

_**Choutarou**__: I'm sorry._

_Hiyoshi walked forward calmly._

_**Hiyoshi**__: I apologize._

_The audience cheered._

_Oshitari walked forward and only stopped when their faces were about a foot away from each other._

_**Oshitari**__: Sorry about that, Atobe._

_The fangirls screamed._

Gakuto glared at Oshitari.

"Yuushi! You better not be cheating on me!" He commanded, hands on his hips.

The tensai stared at him. "We're not dating Gakuto."

He lowered his head and whimpered. "You're so mean, Yuushi."

Momo blinked. "But then if they're not dating…"

He paled.

Kaidoh turned red. "Fsssh,"

Inui's glasses gleamed. "Good data,"

Jiroh huffed and turned his back on Atobe.

Everyone wondered what was with him.

_**Atobe**__: You guys are really… you shouldn't be so competitive. But… if you guys wish so much to get ahead then you'll have to defeat me._

_He snapped and the next song started._


	5. Yudan Sezou Ni Ikou

_So, a short chapter, but better then nothing, eh?_

_I've got another new __**AU **__**Dirty Pair**__ story that is a sequel to the last one I put up. It's also rated M but not hardcore M. I will also have a sequel to that one and I will be writing a full length __**Adorable Pair **__story that is in the same universe as my __**AU Dirty Pair **__stories. So if you're interested I'd love if you'd read and review those! *hinthint* ;) Also, I've got a spinoff of this story called __**Counterpart Movies **__which is where Seigaku and Hyoutei watch the movies __**Sukitomo **__and __**Itsuka no Kimi e **__which some of they're TeniMyu counterparts star in! Oh, and I had to add one of my fave pairings. I don't think many people like that pairing though. -pouts- Ah, all well, I do! ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, nya!**_

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Chapter Five- Yudan Sezou Ni Ikou**

* * *

_The Hyoutei Regulars walked around the stage but stopped to look at a person when they crossed paths._

_At once they turned toward the audience and the spotlights turned green._

_They stepped forward and then slid back, arms moving to make an X in front of them. They stepped sideways, moved back, stepped forward with their right leg being lifted up high, than turned to face their left before moving to their right then to the left again. They pointed to the audience twice and Atobe stepped forward._

_**Atobe**__: Overcome the pressure. Use it as a springboard. If you don't want to lose you have to win. If you want to win you have to get strong._

"Because only the strong survive, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

_They did the dance again but added a little more to it._

_**Shishido**__: I'll bear it to change the pain into joy._

_**Hiyoshi**__: No sweat. The taste of pain is as sweet as honey._

_**Gakuto**__: I won't lose. Not to you._

"Won't lose."

_**Kabaji and Gakuto**__: I won't lose. Not to myself._

_**Atobe**__: Who's the number one Mr. hate-to-lose?_

_**Hyoutei**__: It's me._

_The spread their arms, jumped to the right, then to the left, before stepping back to the right and back to the left._

_**Choutarou**__: Move forward. I'll challenge my own limits._

"And I couldn't have done that without you Shishido-san." He smiled lightly at his sempai.

Shishido smiled back. "I was only repaying you for your help."

_**Jiroh**__: Before I fall, I'd look to the sky with a smile._

"Always with a smile!" Jiroh grinned, having already forgotten about his jealousy from a few minutes before.

_Hyoutei's tensai walked past Atobe and looked at him before looking to the audience as he said his lines._

_**Oshitari**__: I won't lose. Not to you._

_**Oshitari and Atobe**__: I won't lose. Not to myself._

Gakuto grinned and leaned on the tensai. "Sexy voice Yuushi!"

Everyone decided to look away before they were scarred for life.

_**Hyoutei**__: Who's the number one Mr. Hate-to-lose?_

_Atobe ran to the front and spread his arms out._

_**Atobe**__: It's me._

_They danced again._

_The music picked up._

_**Hyoutei**__: If I continue flying towards the future… I know someday an angel's wings will appear and… I'll be at the top of the world!_

_They turned to the side and the crowd cheered._

"It's amazing how in tune we are in both singing and dancing." Hiyoshi stated.

Jiroh was smiling dreamily. "This is the coolest thing ever! They love us! Atobe," he turned to his buchou and grabbed hold of his arm. "They love us!"

_Jiroh walked to the front as the lights went out and the others turned away._

_**Jiroh**__: Thank you very much!_

_Atobe stared at him and he turned away._

_A few of the others ran back up and waved._

_When they were turning to leave, Oshitari calmly walked up but before he could make it to the front, Atobe grabbed him around the middle and pulled him away to the screams of fangirls._

_Music started up._

_Nanjiroh appeared onstage with his tennis racket._

Echizen stood. "Buchou, I've got to use the bathroom. Monkey King, where is it?"

"Sit, Echizen, unless you want to taste test Inui's new juice." He sat as Inui's face shadowed.

"H—hai, buchou.

Inui frowned. Did this mean that he couldn't have another guinea pig? He looked at Kaidoh. At least he still had one that was—somewhat—willing.

_The Samurai danced to the slow music. The audience cheered as he did a twirl in the air and then the splits._

_But he hurt himself doing the splits and everyone laughed._

"Che, serves him right. Baka, oyaji. Mada mada dane."

_He did another twirl and landed like he was going to hit a Higuma Otoshi._

_Momo walked onstage._

_**Momo**__: I'm sick of being depressed. I can't stand wasting time. I'll overcome it. I'll defeat that guy as well as myself. Yup, I've got to get my act together._

_The music picked up and Kaidoh ran onstage._

_**Kaidoh**__: I'll stick to it. I'm full of fight. My power is welling up within._

_He placed a hand over his ear._

_**Audience**__: Futsu futsu!_

_He pointed his racket._

_**Kaidoh**__: It's "Gin gin."!_

"That's just like you Kaidoh."

He blushed. "Fsssh,"

_**Kaidoh**__: Watch me. I'll acquire a perfect skill. That's right. I'll go for the number one and win._

_He ran off and Tezuka walked on._

_**Tezuka**__: Yudan sezou ni ikou. Ore-tachi wa mada mada._

_He swung his racket._

Fuji smiled. "Saa, it's just like Kunimitsu to work that into a song."

Tezuka coughed. "I can also bet that Atobe will work in his… _phrase _into a song."

He smirked. "You know me so well Tezuka."

"I'm still wondering if that is a good or bad thing." He mumbled. Fuji laughed.

"Eh? What was that Tezuka?"

"Betsuni, I said nothing Atobe, maybe you need your hearing checked?" His eyes twinkled unnoticeably.

The Atobe heir glared.

_**Tezuka**__: Don't let your guard down. Stay alert. Win or lose; it's all up to the challenger._

_The music picked up._

_One by one, the rest of Seigaku ran onto the stage into their positions before lining up next to their buchou._

_**Tezuka**__: New unity. New bond. Lay our hands together and let's create an infinite power. Yudan sezou ni ikou. Re-examining yourself is necessary. _

_Seigaku's buchou ran to the upper level of the stage as his team danced and "practiced" below. _

_**Tezuka**__:__Keep your guts inside. Straighten yourself._

_He walked back down the stairs of the upper level to the lower one._

_**Tezuka**__: With all your might, show the world your potential._

_**Seigaku**__: New unity. New bond. Lay our hands together and let's create and infinite power. We'll do it! It's our new beginning!_

_And they posed in tennis moves that fit their personality as the song ended._

"Saa, that was a really beautiful song Kunimitsu. You have a really nice voice." Fuji laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder who looked down at him, unable to hide his fondness.

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama does have to admit, that was a rather good song."

"I liked it! Did you Shishido-san?"

"Uh, if you like it Choutarou, I guess it wasn't all that bad." He smiled.

Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes. "Must Gekokujou."

Gakuto looked at him. "Is that all you think about Mushroom-head?"

"I don't only think about that, I just happen not to say all that I'm thinking of. Unlike you who would sprout off anything that pops in your head, sempai." Hiyoshi answered, ignoring Seigaku's redhead's loud laughter.

"Gakuto, you forgot that he also thinks about a certain Rikkai member." Oshitari pushed up his (fake) glasses.

The maroon haired boy grinned. "Yes, I did forget that."

Hiyoshi sneered. "I regret ever telling you guys that."

Jiroh laughed. "Not much you can do about that though, now can you Hiyoshi-chan?"

Inui's glasses caught a glare. "Could you be talking about a certain second year on the tennis team?"

The other Seigaku members choked.


	6. Hyoutei Street Clothes!

_Since this one is short and you guys have been waiting so patiently I'm going to update two chapters! This one and the Talent Showdown! ^_^ That does mean though it might take me even longer to update because I've only just finished chapter nine. But hopefully not._

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Chapter Six- Hyoutei Street Clothes!**

* * *

-

"Tell me they aren't talking about that Kirihara guy, are they?" Momo asked shocked.

Hiyoshi glared. "I hate my sempai-tachi."

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama says we shall forget about this conversation and continue watching the concert. You shall not tease ore-sama's successor so that he doesn't come back."

The people who were having fun teasing him grumbled.

_Suddenly a loud banging sound echoed throughout the room. Time for the next song._

_Oshitari walked onto the stage hands in his pockets. He was wearing a short sleeved dress shirt, a vest, tie, and dress pants._

Gakuto smiled. "Looking good Yuushi."

_**Oshitari**__: Katsu no wa Hyoutei!_

_Gakuto came out next wearing a black and white striped, hooded shirt with a black and white striped jacket over it. Both hoods were placed on his head. He also had a short red glove that went half-way up his forearm and red pants._

_**Gakuto**__: Makeru no Seigaku!_

_Oshitari adjusted his tie._

_**Oshitari**__: Katsu no wa Hyoutei!_

_They walked towards each other and then switched sides of the stage._

_**Gakuto**__: Makeru no Seigaku!_

_**Oshitari**__: Katsu no wa…_

_**Audience**__: Hyoutei!_

Atobe smirked. "Even the audience agrees."

Nobody pointed out the fact that the audience also already knows who won and was just singing along to the song.

_**Gakuto**__: Makeru no…_

_**Audience**__: Seigaku!_

_Oshitari raised his arms slightly._

_**Oshitari**__: Katsu no wa Hyoutei!_

_Gakuto raised one arm._

_**Gakuto**__: Makeru no Seigaku!_

_The music picked up._

_Gakuto and Oshitari walked towards each other and faced back-to-back. The maroon haired boy placed one hand on his head and started to swing his hips as Oshitari sung to the crowd._

The real Gakuto placed his arms around Oshitari's neck. "Yuushi! That looks like fun." He smirked when Oshitari placed his arms around his waist in turn.

"It does indeed Gakuto." He stated back, a purr in his voice.

Most of the others in the room paled.

Gross…

_**Oshitari**__: What lose? Of course we'll win._

_He looked at Gakuto who raised his arm towards the audience._

_**Gakuto**__: We'll knock them down to the floor._

_He turned to Oshitari and held out his arm and the tensai brought his arm down to make a large 'X' with them. They raised their arms as the stage lights changed to a darker color._

_**Oshitari**__: First attack; in a blink of an eye._

_Gakuto flipped as Oshitari pointed at the audience._

_**Gakuto**__: Absolute offense; piece of cake._

_The two doubles partners pointed at each other._

_**Dirty**__: An aura of two brings the glory. Too bright to see, eh?_

_They walked toward each other and turned, Gakuto ended up in front of his partner. They rose their left fists towards the ceiling_

_**Oshitari**__: Katsu no wa Hyoutei!_

_They switched to their right fists._

_**Gakuto**__: Makeru no Seigaku!_

_They faced each other and grinned._

_**Dirty**__: It's a common phrase._

_Atobe walked out from under the upper stage wearing _leather pants_ of all things._

"Ore-sama looks good, eh Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

Jiroh leaned back against Atobe's side.

Yeah, he did.

_**Oshitari**__: Katsu no wa…_

_**Audience**__: Hyoutei!_

_**Gakuto**__: Makeru no Seigaku!_

_The others started walking out from under the stage, also wearing street clothes._

_**Dirty**__: It's a winner's cry!_

_They posed, Atobe at the front as the song ended._

"That was an awesome song!" Both Jiroh and Gakuto exclaimed.

For some reason, Seigaku just couldn't seem to agree with them.

_The audience cheered and screamed long and loud._

_Atobe adjusted his shirt._

_The tensai looked over at him._

_**Oshitari**__: Hey Atobe,_

_He took a step forward and his voice got slightly lower._

_**Oshitari**__: You look cool._

_The fangirls screamed._

Gakuto and Jiroh pouted.

_**Atobe**__: Of course I do, eh?_

_The acrobat stepped up to his partner and messed with his tie before turning away._

_**Gakuto**__: Yuushi, you look cool._

_The fangirls screamed again._

"Jealous, Gakuto?" Oshitari smirked.

"…no…Why would I be?"

_Oshitari looked him up and down (so basically he checked him out *_*) and grabbed his jacket down near his waist and shook it a little._

_**Oshitari**__: Gakuto, you're so cute._

_The fangirls screamed even _louder_ as Gakuto got a wide grin on his face and messed with his jacket._

The real Gakuto squealed.

_Choutarou placed a hand on Shishido's arm._

_**Choutarou**__: Sempai… you look awesome!_

_Again, the fangirls screamed._

Shishido and Choutarou blushed.

_**Shishido**__: Sankyuu,_

_He looked at him._

_Jiroh walked forward a few steps, holding up his scarf as a hint._

He bit his lip. He hoped Atobe complemented him!

_**Shishido**__: Hiyoshi, you dressed too mature for your age._

He coughed.

_Everyone laughed and cheered._

_He messed with his own scarf._

_**Hiyoshi**__: Arigato gozimasu._

_Jiroh walked away, nodding._

_**Jiroh**__: Huh, that's okay. I don't look cute anyways._

_The crowd cheered._

_He grinned._

_**Jiroh**__: Thanks!_

_He turned to Atobe and pointed to himself._

_**Jiroh**__: Atobe, do I look cute?_

_**Audience**__: CUTE!_

_Atobe looked at him._

_**Atobe**__: I think so, yeah._

_The fangirls screamed as Jiroh blushed, looked down at the ground, and scratched the back of his head._

_**Jiroh**__: I'm so happy!_

The real Jiroh smiled and turned to his buchou. "You think I'm kawai?"

Atobe froze. How as he supposed to answer this?

He fought back the blush. "Ore-sama thinks you are very kawai, Jiroh."

The sunset haired boy giggled, squealed, threw his hands over his mouth, and laid down on Atobe's leg to everyone's immense shock.

He looked up at his buchou. "I think you're also very cute Atobe."

He froze again. He had never been called… "cute" before. Gorgeous; definitely, beautiful; absolutely, but cute? Never, and he wasn't sure he liked how Jiroh calling him that made him feel.

Fuji smiled. Atobe wasn't his favorite person in the world, but Jiroh was nice (this about the boy who beat his brother in fifteen minutes). Besides, he did have to admit that Atobe and Jiroh made one adorable pair.

_Kabaji raised his hand to his ear (it was kind of like how you mime "call me"). Atobe turned and saw this, and replicated the move before looking at his hand and back to Kabaji._

_**Atobe**__: Hey, Kabaji. That looks good on you._

Kabaji blushed (yes, he's able to blush, just like any other eighth grader).

Gakuto tapped his chin. "Nobody complemented Ootori!"

Everyone looked at said boy.

Oshitari leaned forward to see past Gakuto and Atobe. "Shishido, aren't you going to complement your partner?"

Shishido glared at them before turning to his kouhai.

"You look… you look really good Choutarou."

The second year's eyes shone as he smiled brightly and blushed. "Thanks Shishido-san,"

_**Kabaji**__: Usu,_

_He turned away and walked weirdly._

_**Oshitari**__: Hey, Kabaji. You're not walking properly._

_**Shishido**__: He blushed!_

_**Atobe**__: Despite the look, he's adorable, isn't he?_

Jiroh pouted. He wanted to be the only one that his buchou complemented.

_**Atobe**__: But I'm the coolest of them all, am I not?_

"Not," said many of the people in the room.

He fought the urge to snort. Oh, Seigaku and Hyoutei coming together, eh?

_The audience cheered._

_He spun as Oshitari walked up._

_**Oshitari**__: "You're too slow to attack."_

_Everyone screamed as he adjusted his tie._

_Gakuto came up and spun in a circle and held up his arm._

_**Gakuto**__: "Miso."_

_They cheered again._

_**Shishido**__: "Geki."_

_They laughed._

_Choutarou came up and popped the collar of his shirt._

_**Choutarou**__: "Kon."_

_Shishido looked at him, startled. He had said this in an odd voice._

The real Choutarou turned pink.

_**Hiyoshi**__:… "Geko."_

_Jiroh looked forward looking at him._

_**Jiroh**__: "Geko?" "Sii!"_

_He brought up his hands and did a cute gesture. Gakuto saw this, tried to imitate it, and failed._

Jiroh giggled when Atobe's hand accidently brushed against his hair.

_They screamed._

_Kabaji came up and did the same hand gesture again._

_**Kabaji**__: "Usu."_

_The tensai pointed at him._

_**Oshitari**__: What's with that pose? Came from an old men's club?_

_They looked around confused as music started up._


	7. Talent Showdown

_It's the part you've all been waiting for! The __**Talent Showdown**__!!! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and review please, nya!_

_-_

**Chapter Seven- Talent Showdown!**

* * *

-

_**Seigaku**__: Katsu no wa Seigaku! Makeru no Hyoutei!_

_Tezuka pointed to them as he and the rest of Seigaku came out. They were also dressed in street clothes._

Fuji squealed. "You look perfect Kunimitsu!" He kissed his cheek.

He blushed. "Arigato, you also look good Syuusuke."

"But you can't even see me." He blinked.

Tezuka smiled. "You always look good." That got a giggle and another squeal from him.

Jiroh stared. "Kawai… Atobe, aren't they perfect together." He smiled up at his buchou.

Unable to resist his smile, Atobe nodded.

_Everyone in the hall cheered loudly._

_**Momo**__: See my wristband. Black!_

"Momo-sempai," Echizen blinked childlike. "Why does it matter if your wristband is black or not?"

"Uhh…" He swallowed. "…uhhh…"

Gakuto, Jiroh, Fuji, and Eiji laughed. Taka also couldn't help giving a chuckle.

_**Jiroh**__: Fashionable._

_**Momo**__: It's darker then black._

_**Atobe**__: Hey, Tezuka. You're fashion sense hasn't changed a bit. Eh?_

Fuji glared. "My Mitsu-chan looks brilliant, thank you very much." He wrapped his arms protectively around "Mitsu-chan's" neck, but didn't look away from the buchou of Hyoutei.

_The audience laughed._

_**Tezuka**__: How so?_

_They laughed even more._

_**Tezuka**__: The same goes for you too. Way too flashy. Are you really a middle schooler dressing like that?_

_Atobe pointed at him._

_**Atobe**__: I don't want YOU to tell me that. Not you._

_**Tezuka**__: Atobe._

_**Atobe**__: What?_

_He turned away._

_**Tezuka**__: Today, let's have a match in a different way, not tennis. What'd you say?_

"Not tennis?!"

"Saa, Kuni-chan, you like having matches in ways other then tennis, don't you?" He opened his eyes. "Speaking of which, I still need to punish you Kunimitsu."

He gulped.

Hyoutei looked wary and Eiji looked frustrated. "I still don't understand what you're talking about Fujiko! Oishi, what does Fuji mean, nya? Tell me!"

Oishi paled. "Eiji, I don't think it's really appropriate to talk about stuff like that."

He huffed. "Stuff like _what_, nya?"

Gakuto snickered.

Fuji's smile widened slightly. "I'll tell you later Eiji."

He beamed. "Really, nya!"

Oishi looked worried.

_**Atobe**__: Is it because you can't win at tennis? Fine with me, I'll take that challenge. Well then, what's it going to be?_

_Tezuka clasped his hands together._

_**Tezuka**__: Hidden talent showdown._

_**Voices**__: Hidden talent showdown?!_

_**Tezuka**__: The audience will be judging whose hidden talent is funnier then the others._

"Hyoutei's obviously."

"Seigaku's actually."

Atobe and Tezuka stared.

_The audience cheered._

_**Atobe**__: Interesting. All of my guys are very competitive._

_Jiroh faced them and held up a finger on each hand. Choutarou tapped his wrist and the others did other various things._

_**Atobe**__: They're all I-have-to-be-number-one type guys. If you're looking for talent we have it._

_He gestured towards his team._

_Tezuka crossed his arms as Seigaku gestured back._

_**Tezuka**__: For this day we've prepared… a secret weapon._

"Ooh, a secret weapon, nya! Sounds cool!"

"Sugoi! Hey, hey, Atobe, do we have a secret weapon too?"

"We wouldn't be Hyoutei if we didn't Jiroh."

_**Seigaku**__: Yeah that thing. Yes that thing._

_**Atobe**__: Yosh, let us go first then._

_**Tezuka**__: Go right ahead._

_**Atobe**__: First, impressions. Shishido and Oshitari._

_The two of them ran out in between the two schools at the middle of the stage._

"Hm, we better not be lame."

_**Atobe**__: It's "Takeshi"._

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_**Shishido**__: Stupid!_

_**Oshitari**__: Stupid!_

_They both did this odd little move after the other._

_**Shishido**__: Gekidasa!_

_**Oshitari**__: You're too slow to attack!_

_Shishido touched the bridge of his nose and held out his arm._

_**Shishido**__: Data doesn't lie._

_**Oshitari**__: Yudan sezou ni ikou!_

_The audience screamed as Seigaku looked at each other._

_**Shishido**__: Ore-sama no bigi ni…_

_**Shishido and Oshitari**__: Boogie woogie!_

_Hyoutei cheered._

_**Atobe**__: How was that? Just like Takeshi himself. Right?_

Hyoutei and Seigaku glared. It was war.

_Atobe pointed._

_**Atobe**__: See? See?_

_**Tezuka**__: Horio, how was it?_

_**Horio**__: I saw many of the pen lights were raised in the audience._

Atobe smirked. "As expected, these commoners are siding with Hyoutei and not Seigaku. Anything to say to that, Tezuka?"

He stared. "We'll see about that Atobe."

"Saa," Fuji glared from behind closed eyelids at the Hyoutei buchou. He was talking to Kuni-chan too much.

_**Momo**__: Hey, hey, hey._

_He said as the audience cheered again._

_**Tezuka**__: In that case, we'll go with… Kaidoh._

He looked startled. "Fsssh, me?"

_**Kaidoh**__: Usu,_

_**Voice**__: Kaidoh, go crash'em!_

_He walked to the center of the stage before walking over to Tezuka._

_**Kaidoh**__: Buchou, can I ask for you assistance._

Fuji grinned. "Help Kuni-chan! I want to see this."

He turned a soft shade of red.

_The audience screamed as Kaidoh took off Tezuka's glasses and put them on._

_**Tezuka**__: Sure._

_They walked over to the center of the stage, Tezuka standing there, smiling brightly with his hands clasped in front of him._

_**Tezuka**__: I'll do Densha otoko and Erumes-tan._

_They cheered even louder._

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_Kaidoh faced the audience._

_**Kaidoh**__: Um… um… Erumes-tan?_

_He turned to Tezuka._

_**Tezuka**__: Hai,_

_They screamed even louder._

Fuji giggled. This was fun.

_**Kaidoh**__: Erumes-tan, I… I… I…_

_He turned away._

_**Kaidoh**__: I like you!_

_Everyone laughed._

_The crowd cheered and Seigaku gestured to scream louder._

_Tezuka grinned._

_**Tezuka**__: Hai,_

_Kaidoh got very happy before taking off the glasses and raised is fist into the air and Tezuka held up a "V" sign._

Fuji laughed loudly and hugged his boyfriend around the neck. "Kunimitsu, you're fabulous. I love you so much."

There was silence as Tezuka flushed a dark red. Fuji grinned. It was so much fun to make his Kunimitsu get embarrassed. Not that he didn't mean what he said, but he wasn't about to admit that yet.

_**Atobe**__: Tezuka, you can smile._

_Everyone laughed loudly._

_He stared at him stoically._

_**Tezuka**__: Of course I can._

_They laughed even louder._

"Saa, and then you don't smile Kunimitsu. You're great."

_**Atobe**__: Next is Ootori._

_**Choutarou**__: Hai,_

_He walked to the middle of the stage._

Shishido placed a hand on his kouhai's arm. "Good luck, Choutarou."

The grey haired boy smiled down at his hands. "Arigato Shishido-san."

_**Atobe**__: Ootori means…?_

_**Audience**__: Nagabuchi!_

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best, Nagabuchi!_

_The second year started singing in an odd voice._

_**Choutarou**__: We still have a ways to go. Hey!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Do your best, Nagabuchi!_

_**Choutarou**__: I'll be at the top someday for sure._

_He raised his arms into the air as Hyoutei and the audience cheered._

"You did very good Choutarou."

He blushed. "I'm glad you think so Shishido-san."

Jiroh gave a wistful sigh and looked at Atobe. Gakuto was the only one from Hyoutei to notice and gave his friend a pitying stare.

_**Atobe**__: Good job. Good job._

_**Tezuka**__: Then we'll go with, Momoshiro._

"Yosh! My turn!"

_**Momo**__: Yes,_

_**Oishi**__: Ok, Momo._

_Momo walked to the center of the stage._

_**Tezuka**__: Matsuyama Chiharu._

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_Momoshiro turned around to have his back face the audience and took something out._

_**Momo**__: I'll do it._

_He turned and had a microphone in his hand._

_**Momo**__: Just my heart. I will get it back. C.H.I.H.A.R.U. Chiharu._

_As he said this the Seigaku regulars spelled out the word and Tezuka was left to clap at the end of it._

_The audience screamed._

"Fantastic, nya!" Eiji glared over at his rival. "We are so going to win!"

Gakuto glared back. "We'll see about that." He turned to the tensai. "Right, Yuushi?"

Oshitari placed a hand on the maroon haired boy's leg. "Correct, Gakuto.

Hiyoshi averted his eyes. "Sempai, please save that stuff until we aren't around."

Gakuto smirked and wrapped his arms around Oshitari's neck. "But where is the fun in that?"

"Behave yourself Gakuto."

"But Yuushi…"

_**Seigaku**__: Yoshi!_

_**Tezuka**__: Horio, how was it?_

_**Freshmen Trio**__: Seigaku's win!_

_Seigaku cheered as Hyoutei told them off._

Eiji stuck out his tongue. "Bad losers!"

Atobe glared slightly. "It's not over yet, Tezuka."

"Saa, we'll still win."

_**Seigaku**__: Yeah! Victory!_

_**Tezuka**__: We'll keep on going. Next will be Echizen…_

_The audience screamed._

"Go ochibi-chan!"

"Yeah, Echizen, you better do good, you better."

"All of you are mada mada dane. Of course I'll do good."

"Oi, you're such a brat, talking to your sempai like that."

_**Tezuka**__:… and me!_

_They screamed even louder as the two walked to the middle of the stage._

Fuji frowned and tilted his head. "Kunimitsu, why did you choose Echizen? Obviously I'm a better choice." Everyone sweat dropped.

"…Uh…Aa, Syuusuke, gomen." He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's head.

The shorter boy giggled and smiled. "That's fine Kuni-chan."

Jiroh looked up at Atobe and sighed wistfully. Why wasn't he able to be like that with him? Gakuto wondered the same thing.

Poor, Hyoutei…

_**Taka**__: Shopping program by foreigners you see often on late nights._

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_Echizen held his arm._

_**Echizen**__: Oh my God, my arm hurts. What am I going to do?_

They laughed.

Momo snorted. "I love how you say that so dryly, Echizen."

The first year blushed and hid his face with his hat. "Thanks, Momo-sempai."

_**Tezuka**__: Click._

_He made a move as if he were walking through a door._

_**Echizen**__: Huh? Oh, Daniel!_

_**Tezuka**__: What's the matter, Catherine?_

Echizen grumbled. "Why am I the girl?"

Everyone snickered, even Tezuka.

_**Echizen**__: My arm hurts. I can't raise it._

_**Tezuka**__: In that case,_

_He turned to the audience and raised up his arm as if he were holding something, with a large grin._

_**Tezuka**__: Use this, you'll be cured in no time._

_**Echizen**__: Really? Let me see._

_**Tezuka**__: Sure. That'll be 390 yen if you purchase two now._

_Everyone laughed._

_**Echizen**__: That's so cheap._

"Too cheap."

_He rubbed it on his arm._

_**Tezuka**__: How is it?_

_He rose his arm._

_**Echizen**__: I can raise it!_

_**Tezuka**__: Like I told you, right?_

_**Echizen**__: That was quick!_

_Echizen and Tezuka laughed and then walked away as they finished their skit. Tezuka's arm was around Echizen's waist._

"Saa, Kuni-chan, why is your arm around his waist?"

"He looks like he's limping."

"But that was funny, nya! Who knew Tezuka could joke?"

A cough.

_**Tezuka**__: Good job, Echizen._

_**Atobe**__: Then we'll go with… Kabaji._

_They gestured him to the middle of the stage._

_**Atobe**__: He'll sing 'Hotaru no uta."_

_**Seigaku**__: Eh?_

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_**Kabaji**__: Ho, ho, ho! Taru koi._

_He swung his arm back and then forward as both Seigaku and Hyoutei turned their backs._

Everyone in the real world was also having a hard time muffling their laughs.

_**Kabaji**__: Ho, ho, ho! Taru koi._

_He made the move again._

_**Atobe**__: Good job, Kabaji!_

"Very good job, Kabaji." Atobe stated, fighting his twitching lips.

"Usu,"

_Kabaji raised his arms into the air._

_**Atobe**__: How was that?_

_The audience cheered._

_**Atobe**__: Kabaji, come back here._

_He walked back over._

_**Tezuka**__: That's so difficult._

"But we will win. Yudan sezou ni ikou."

"Saa, of course we'll win Kunimitsu. After all, I still haven't gone yet." Fuji smiled.

Everyone eyed him warily. What was he going to do?

_**Tezuka**__: Horio!_

_**Atobe and Tezuka**__: How was it?_

_**Freshmen Trio**__: Seigaku's win!_

Hyoutei scoffed. "Ore-sama believes they are biased. They are Seigaku students after all."

"Yeah, no fair. We should have some Hyoutei students judge too." Jiroh stated, still not moving from where he was laying on Atobe's leg. He was too comfortable.

"Um, wouldn't students from another school be better so there wasn't any bias at all?" The grey haired second year asked nervously.

Shishido smiled up at him. "That's a brilliant idea Choutarou."

"Thanks, Shishido-san."

_**Seigaku**__: YEAH!_

_Atobe stared at the audience who were cheering before stepping up to the Freshmen Trio._

_**Atobe**__: Are you guys taking their side because this is the last show for them?_

"What do they mean 'last show', nya?" Eiji questioned.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "They will probably be graduating after this one, just like in the last Live, Endo Yuya graduated from playing the part of Echizen."

"Oh, that sucks, nya. But I look forward to seeing who will be playing us in the next one!"

_**Freshmen Trio**__: No, we're not!_

_They looked nervous._

_**Tezuka**__: Keep going. Next… "That made us laugh" showdown._

"This should be funny, eh Yuushi?"

"I agree Gakuto."

"Senpai, please don't do that."

"Whatever do you mean, Piyo-chan?"

"…Nevermind…"

_**Tezuka**__: Fuji!_

The tensai clapped and grinned. "Yay! I won't let you down, Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka placed a kiss on the shorter boy's lips, who smiled and blushed.

Jiroh looked up at Atobe.

_The crowd screamed._

_**Oishi**__: Yes, Fuji!_

_**Taka**__: Fuji!_

_**Momo**__: Senpai!_

_**Tezuka**__: From Hyoutei match. This is Shishido who ran out of music during the rally._

"What?" Shishido sat up from his slouching position as everyone looked at him.

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_Fuji made a position as if he was getting ready to hit a fast tennis ball._

_**Fuji**__: I've been returning Choutarou's 200 kmph serve everyday for the past three weeks so it doesn't look like it's moving… yeah!_

Choutarou and Shishido blushed. The capped boy grumbled.

"You did wonderful Syuusuke." Tezuka said with a small smile. Fuji felt butterflies grow in his stomach.

What? He could be shy and nervous sometimes. He was only… three and a half you know.

That's weird!

_Shishido walked forward._

_**Shishido**__: If you bring that out, we can do it too. This is Kawamura who ran out of music in a match against Hyoutei._

"Me?" Taka blinked.

_**Taka**__: Who? Me?_

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_**Shishido**__: I'll win this match so the guys can go to the nationals. Here's another Hodou… great-oh!_

_Everyone screamed._

Choutarou laughed lightly. "That was not lame Shishido-san."

Shishido blushed, crossed his arms, and leaned back into the couch he was sharing with his partner. "Of course it wasn't, Choutarou." He liked Choutarou complementing him.

_**Tezuka**__: Still weak. Next is Hiyoshi who'd forgotten his lyrics in the Hyoutei match._

"What?!"

_The audience laughed as Tezuka walked to the front of Seigaku._

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_**Seigaku**__: It's Gekokujou hm… hm… hm._

_They made a move as if they were performing Enbu style tennis._

_Hiyoshi fainted into Kabaji's arm._

The real Hiyoshi spluttered with a wide eyed look as Seigaku laughed.

_**Shishido**__: Oh no!_

_**Atobe**__: You guys! If you bring that up, we'll show you ours. This is Oishi who went through a lot._

Oishi looked stunned as everyone looked at him and Hyoutei smirked.

_**Oishi**__: What's that supposed to mean?!_

_**Horio**__: Ding!_

_**Hyoutei**__: Courage, effort, and guts. I can have them all without…_

_Tezuka covered his fukubuchou's ears as the audience laughed._

Eiji wanted to do the same here but decided against it.

_**Atobe**__: Tezuka, aw…_

_**Shishido**__: Yamato-buchou, aw…_

_Oishi fell to the ground and Tezuka pointed at him to the others._

_Atobe repeatedly kept hitting his head._

_**Seigaku**__: Oishi! Oishi!_

Hyoutei laughed as Seigaku tried to calm down the egghead.

Pay back was a bitch, huh?

_**Tezuka**__: Enough! Enough!_

_The audience laughed again as they pulled Oishi away from the middle of the stage._

_**Atobe**__: How's that?_

_**Tezuka**__: Horio!_

_**Freshmen Trio**__: It's a tie._

_**Atobe**__: I guess I have no choice. Let's do the one and only dance off!_

"A dance off! Sugoi! I hope I'm dancing! Ne, ne, Atobe," Jiroh sat up and placed his head on Atobe's shoulder, which was just a little too close according to the fourteen year old. "Can I dance?"

Atobe's cheeks tinged pink as he looked at his teammate's bright and innocent smile.

He nodded. "Sure, Jiroh."

"Yay!" He threw his arms over his buchou's shoulders and kissed his cheek before plopping his head back down onto Atobe's lap to hide his blushing face.

What was he thinking?!

Everybody wisely said nothing.

_The audience cheered._

_**Tezuka**__: Sounds good._

_**Atobe**__: Jiroh, Gakuto. Go._

"Gakuto! We're dancing! Sugoi!"

"And we'll be awesome!"

_The two walked to the middle of the stage as music started up and the room got dark. Spot lights of blue and yellow lit them up._

_They turned to have their back face the audience, their left arms up in the air, and right ones pointing to the ground. They jumped and turned around before kneeling on one knee, slapping the ground then jumping back up._

_The two of them did more dance moves to the sound of the music before falling backwards, arms holding them up, and kicked a foot into the air and getting back up again. They danced a little bit more before turning and ending in the same pose they started in._

Gakuto and Jiroh high fived and grinned. They were _awesome_.

_The audience and Hyoutei cheered loudly._

_**Atobe**__: How's that? Huh?_

_**Tezuka**__: We go with Kikumaru and Fuji's…_

Fuji and Eiji grinned. Hyoutei was in trouble.

_The audience cheered as the two walked to the middle of the stage._

_**Seigaku**__: Kira… kira… kira dance._

_**Tezuka**__: Go!_

_The two best friends touched fists as music started up and the stage went dark._

_They jumped backwards with their arms raised in front of them. They brought their right arms down to their left hip before bringing both arms to be fisted at their sides, swinging their hips and then jumping on one leg, the other one in the air. They landed with their backs facing the audience._

_The words "Kira Kira Kira" echoed throughout their dance._

_Fuji and Eiji had their arms spread as the spun to face the front again. They moved a little to the right before jumping, then going a little to their left._

_The placed one hand on their chests and then brought their other hand to grab their shirt before bringing their hands back behind them and swinging their hips._

Both Tezuka and Oishi had to look away for… um… certain reasons.

_They moved their hands down their thighs before kneeling really fast on one knee and hitting the ground and standing. The two third years switched sides and spread their arms out on either side of the other._

_Eiji stood behind Fuji who knelt a little lower and spun in a circle, Eiji did the same thing from behind him._

_They spun as the song ended and stood in a pose where they were both pointing to Hyoutei._

Tezuka and Oishi deemed it safe enough to look again. The buchou looked down at Fuji only to see that the tensai was looking up with him with a shy look on his face.

The fourteen year couldn't help but think about how ridiculously cute that look was and gave him a kiss, ignoring the squealing coming from two other boys in the room (I'll let you figure out which two they were).

Fuji and Tezuka separated with small grins on their face. The shorter boy's shoulders rose slightly as he gave a small giggle.

The same two who squealed sighed dreamily and slightly wistfully. They were just so _perfect _together!

_Seigaku and the audience screamed loudly._

_**Tezuka**__: How's that? We won._

_**Atobe**__: No, we won._

_**Tezuka**__: We won._

_**Atobe**__: We won._

_The two buchou started to slowly walk towards each other._

_**Tezuka**__: We won._

_**Atobe**__: We won._

_**Tezuka**__: We won._

_**Atobe**__: We won._

_They stood so that their faces were a mere… two or three inches apart. _

Fuji's eyes opened and he growled.

Everyone gulped as he placed his arms around Tezuka possessively and slowly. The tensai didn't look away from Hyoutei's buchou.

"Mine." His voice promised slow, painful, torture.

Tezuka sweat dropped. How did he ever fall for such a sadistic boy?

Atobe looked down to hear more growling coming from just next to him.

When Jiroh saw him looking, he glared, huffed, and went to sit at the other end of the large couch.

Atobe blinked. What was with him?

Kabaji shook his head mentally. His friend was such an idiot.

_**Tezuka**__: We won._

_**Atobe**__: We won._

_**Tezuka**__: We won._

_**Atobe**__: We won._

_**Voices**__: Too close, buchou. Too close. Too close._

_Oshitari waved his head a little._

_**Oshitari**__: Too close. Too close. Too close. Too close._

Gakuto snorted before laughing. "I love how you keep saying that Yuushi."

Oshitari just blinked.

_**Ryuuzaki**__: I wonder where they are slacking off at?\_

"Coach?!"

_**Ryuuzaki**__: Guys! Get back to practice now!_

_Seigaku started running off of the stage._

_**Momo**__: Oh no, that's Coach Ryuuzaki!_

_**Eiji**__: We'll get scolded again!_

_Tezuka paused at the end of the stage and turned back to Hyoutei._

_**Tezuka**__: Our team won!_

_He ran off to the sounds of laughter._

Tezuka nodded. "We did win."

Atobe's eyes narrowed. "No you didn't. Ore-sama's team did."

_**Shishido**__: That's so lame._

_**Sakaki**__: How long will you guys slack off?_

_**Shishido**__: Darn it, that's the coach._

Everyone snorted at the sound of Shishido's voice. Shishido fought a pout but then smiled when Choutarou comforted him.

_**Oshitari**__: His voice is higher then usual._

Gakuto laughed and Hiyoshi looked amused. "Of course you would point that you Oshitari-senpai."

Oshitari's glasses glared as he got a slight smirk. "You all know me so well."

_Hyoutei—with the exception of Atobe—ran off the stage as the lights went out._


	8. Boogie Woogie Oresama!

_We're almost done with the third story. Yes, it's a short story, there will be twelve chapters, eleven of them about the concert and the last an extra chapter that takes place before the spinoff which I've already got the first chapter posted if you've not read it yet if you want to._

_Okay, firstly chapter ten will be uber, mega, super, duper short. As in, under 1000 words short. Yeah, short, but I've got an explanation for that! I wanted the entire graduation and song before to be one chapter so that's my explanation for it. And, good news! YouTube has Dream Live 4__th__ uploaded now with SUBTITLES! YAY! That one though is DRASTICALLY short and I'll have all of Seigaku, Rikkai, and most of Rokkaku in that story. A LOT of people, huh? Okay, onto the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nya!**_

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Chapter Eight- Boogie Woogie Ore-sama!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone burst into laughter as Atobe closed his eyes and fought off a blush.

"Ne, Atobe, why didn't you tell any of us you and coach had _that _kind of relationship?" Oshitari smirked at the embarrassed buchou.

Gakuto snickered. "This is great; Atobe has a crush on a teacher! A _male _teacher, oh, what will you're parents say?"

"Saa, how long has that been going on? If you tell us, I'll tell you everything about mine and Kuni-chan's relationship!"

"Syuusuke!"

"I was just joking, Kuni-chan, relax."

Jiroh stared up at Atobe, before sighing and sitting up. "You should all stop!" Everyone stared at the fifteen year old in shock. "You are all being mean, give him a break. This is a concert and not him; it's in the script to make the audience laugh. not believe something like that. This is _Atobe _you are all talking about; you can't tell me you actually _believe _it do you?" He looked at them all.

Atobe blinked at him. "J—Jiroh,"

Gakuto sweat dropped. "Jeeze, Jiroh, we're just teasing. We know, we know." He leaned back into Oshitari as Jiroh glared.

When no one said anything else he laid back down on his buchou's lap and smiled up at him. "Your welcome, Atobe!" The older boy took one of his hands and clung to it.

Atobe grinned. "Thanks, Jiroh."

_The audience cheered as Sakaki and Atobe danced. The silver haired boy was dipped down and they moved back and forth before Sakaki brought him back up._

_The coach's hand circled Atobe's face before pushing him away and pointing._

_**Sakaki**__: Itte yoshi._

_The light went dark on him as different music started up and Atobe bent his head and faced the front._

_He rose both of his arms on either side of him and then motioned with one to the audience and then did the same with the other._

_**Atobe**__: You'll get burned if you touch us._

"Oh, this song again." Jiroh said, blinking.

"They tend to repeat songs sometimes. It's about a 76% chance that it's because in the actual musicals they sing them more then once." Inui stated almost randomly.

_**Atobe**__: Ice flame. Cold heat._

_The concert Atobe ran his hand over his face, down his neck, and down his chest before snapping with his other hand as the fangirls (probably boys also) cheered._

Jiroh sighed.

_The rest of Hyoutei started to come back onto the stage._

_**Hyoutei**__: We'll finish you if you come too close to us. Ice blade. A determined blow._

_**Shishido**__: Kneel down!_

_**Gakuto**__: Respect!_

_**Jiroh**__: Honor!_

_**Atobe**__: The strongest dominates the weak._

_**Choutarou**__: Do not oppose!_

_**Hiyoshi**__: Get on the ground!_

_**Kabaji**__: And be afraid!_

_**Oshitari**__: The winner can control the defeated._

_**Atobe**__: Yes we, Hyoutei, conqueror of the court._

_**Hyoutei**__: We're Hyoutei the ice emperor!_

_They slowly rose their dominant arm and pointed at the audience before letting it collapse back to their sides._

_**Hyoutei**__: Always leaning forward. A dangerous scent._

"Ooh, this is new to the song, Atobe! Sugoi!"

Atobe smiled. "Yes, Jiroh."

_Atobe walked across the stage as the rest of the Hyoutei tennis players spread out and did different dances in the dark light._

_**Atobe, Shishido, Hiyoshi, Jiroh**__: Heartless soul burning steadily._

_During this, Gakuto, Choutarou, Kabaji and Oshitari were dancing off to the side._

_**Atobe**__: We're invincible. Our fighting spirits…_

_**Atobe, Gakuto, Choutarou, Kabaji, Oshitari**__: …sways like a mirage._

_This time it was Shishido, Hiyoshi, and Jiroh doing the same dance._

_**Shishido**__: Kneel down!_

_**Gakuto**__: Honor!_

_**Jiroh**__: Worship!_

_**Atobe**__: The strongest dominates the weak._

_**Choutarou**__: Do not run against me!_

_**Hiyoshi**__: Get on your knees!_

_**Kabaji**__: And be afraid!_

_**Oshitari**__: The winner can control the defeated._

"We're so cool!"

_**Atobe**__: Yes, we, Hyoutei conqueror of the court._

_**Hyoutei**__: We're Hyoutei the Ice Emperor!_

_They walked to the front of the stage_

_**Atobe**__: Hyoutei, conqueror of the court! Ice Emperor!_

_Hyoutei slowly raised their arms into the air and lowered one over their face and the other over their chest._

_The audience cheered._

Jiroh grinned and sat up. "Atobe, you're so cool! Even when we're in high school you'll still be the only one that I'll be able to get up for."

The younger boy smiled slowly. "Thanks, Jiroh, ore-sama appreciates it."

The older boy laid back down. "I thought you might."

Oshitari sighed and shook his head. When would Atobe find out already?

_Atobe pointed._

_**Atobe**__: We're not done yet!_

Gakuto and Jiroh cheered. "Hyoutei is taking _over _this show!"

_He raised his arm into the air._

_**Atobe**__: Be awed by my flawless skills._

Seigaku groaned and more then a couple stuck their fingers down their throat.

Atobe scoffed. "Ore-sama finds you all hilarious."

_Music started up._

_Hyoutei began to clap along to it._

_**Atobe**__: Serve, receive, volley, and smash. Refined skills are beautiful. It's like magic, God's deed._

Fuji looked at the fourteen year old. "Atobe, can you _be _any more arrogant."

He smirked. "If ore-sama couldn't there would be something wrong with him."

The tensai nodded. "I thought so." He looked at Tezuka. "Kuni-chan, I am so glad you aren't like him."

Atobe gaped. "Ore-sama takes offence to that statement!"

Tezuka gave his boyfriend a small smile. "So am I."

He spluttered, something which he _normally _didn't do. "Tezuka!"

Jiroh patted his buchou's hand. "Don't worry, Atobe, I like you just as you are!"

The silver haired boy looked down where the narcoleptic boy's hand was still covering his and squeezed it slightly. They both blushed. "Arigato, Jiroh-kun."

He grinned. "No problem, it's only the truth."

Gakuto gestured Oshitari closer and whispered something in his ear. The tensai looked at his buchou and his lover's friend and nodded in agreement.

_**Atobe**__: My beautiful skill explodes. Talented footwork. Magician at the net. As I watch you being bewitched… I'll charm the audience with a smile._

_Some people screamed._

"Ore-sama is very charming, eh, Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

"Yes!

"…Jiroh…" Atobe blushed.

_**Atobe**__: Yes, to my flawless skill… be awed by it. My flawless skill. Yes, to my flawless skill… be awed by it. My flawless skill. Boogie. Boogie woogie. Boogie woogie._

He gaped as everyone snickered.

"What are they doing to ore-sama? They're making ore-sama look like a fool!"

"Saa," Fuji smiled innocently. "But aren't you already a fool, Atobe?"

Everyone laughed again.

Atobe looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka, what does your boyfriend mean by this?" Tezuka merely shrugged.

"Neh, Atobe, I don't think you're a fool." Jiroh smiled up at him. "But you've got to admit, this is kind of funny."

He looked ready to cry. "Jiroh, even you betrayed ore-sama?"

Jiroh patted his hand. "I'm not betraying at you, just laughing at you."

He turned red.

_He spun and Hyoutei walked to the left of the stage before turning and walking back to the right._

_**Atobe**__: God has give me a good sense of tennis._

Oshitari looked past Gakuto and shook his head. "Atobe, you amuse me at times."

The buchou glared and huffed like a commoner which made Jiroh giggle.

_While Atobe sang, the rest of Hyoutei gathered to one side, resting in chosen positions._

_**Atobe**__: The court is my backyard. You who is running about in confusion…_

_Hyoutei gathered behind him._

_**Atobe**__: I'll blow a kiss called pity._

_He raised his hands to his lips and blew a kiss to the audience making them scream._

Jiroh raised his hands to his face and blushed. Everyone looked at him weirdly… or, at least, Atobe did.

_Hyoutei fell to the ground._

_**Atobe**__: Yes, to my flawless skill… be awed by it. My flawless skill. Yes, to my flawless skill… be awed by it. My flawless skill. Boogie. Boogie woogie. Boogie woogie._

He groaned.

_Atobe spun and held out his arm. Kabaji ran out onstage and handed him a glass of red confetti. He brought it up to his lips as if he was taking a drink before spreading it out over the crowd._

Jiroh muttered something under his breath.

_He handed the empty glass to Kabaji who handed him another one, and spread it out over the other side of the audience._

_Hyoutei gathered around him as he lowered himself onstage and blew another kiss to the audience._

Jiroh murmured something again.

_**Atobe**__: Yes, to my flawless skill… be awed by it. My flawless skill. Yes, to my flawless skill… be awed by it. My flawless skill. Boogie. Boogie woogie. Boogie woogie._

_The gathered in the middle of the stage and the song ended._


	9. Seasonal Gekokujou

_I LOVE the song 'Season'. It's such a great song. How many of you agree with me? It's getting closer to the end._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert._

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Chapter Nine- Seasonal Gekokujou **

* * *

_The stage went dark._

_More music started up._

_Hyoutei formed something like a half circle while Atobe was at the front, not part of the circle._

"Sugoi, we have so many songs!"

"Nice dancing, Gakuto."

He blushed. "Thanks Yuushi."

_**Atobe**__: Hey, do you remember? Do you… do you remember? That day in spring when we first met._

Jiroh smiled. "I think I'll like this song."

"Me too," Choutarou stated, looking at Shishido."

Shishido's cheeks tinged pink as he nodded.

Fuji smiled up at Tezuka. "Saa, Kunimitsu, I find myself agreeing with Hyoutei on this."

Eiji wrapped his arms around his partner. "I wonder what would have happened had I decided not to join the tennis club."

Oishi frowned. "I don't want to think about that.

"I'm sure you two would have met somehow." Taka smiled. "You were meant to be partners."

Gakuto pouted when Oshitari said nothing. He bit his lip and looked at the floor sadly.

Atobe absently curled a strand of Jiroh's hair around his finger.

_**Atobe**__: Cherry blossoms colored the passing time in pink._

_Jiroh walked up next to him._

_**Adorable**__: Everything was filled with a brand new scent, wasn't it?_

The fifteen year old blushed.

_**Jiroh**__: We looked at each other's eyes and said a shy hello._

They both blushed and looked away from each other.

_Atobe walked away._

_**Jiroh**__: In the sky we looked up… there was an airplane track heading toward the future._

_Shishido came up and as they passed they looked at each other._

_**Shishido**__: Hey, do you remember? Do you… do you remember? That summer day we fought like no tomorrow. Burning sun. Trees deepening its color._

_**Oshitari and Shishido**__: We fought everyday and rewrote our limits._

_**Oshitari**__: Connecting hearts. Souls becoming one. The sweat on your forehead accents the smile. Sparkling smile. You're shining brightly._

_**Hyoutei**__: Many things happen in life. Everyday becomes yesterday. But I'd welcome the brand new tomorrow with you. We're growing little by little through various experience. Our bond gets stronger every time we overcome the hardship. The word that I want to tell you now… is the word we both already know. It is…_

_They moved to the right of the stage in their line, turn, and then walked backwards. They stopped, walked to the right, spun, and walked backwards again._

"I can't get over how in tune we all are!"

_**Hiyoshi**__: Hey, do you remember? Do you… do you remember? That fall day we quarreled about the differences in our opinion. The breeze that cools down our warm bodies._

_**Hiyoshi and Gakuto**__: A leaf falls down sadly in sepia-toned wind._

_**Gakuto**__: Awkward atmosphere. Uncomfortable situation. We can't help it. We're too pure._

Shishido snorted and glanced over at the acrobat. "You? Pure? Right."

Gakuto glared before realizing he was right and snuggling up to Oshitari's side who placed an arm around his shoulders.

_**Gakuto**__: Let's have a fight. We're friends you know._

_**Choutarou**__: Hey, do you remember? Do you… do you remember?_

_The crowd cheered him on when they heard the sound of his choked up voice._

Shishido narrowed his eyes. "Why are you about to cry?" he looked over at his friend and partner.

Choutarou looked confused and shrugged. "I'm not sure, Shishido-san."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I'm actually not positive, but it is a 73% chance that it's because this might just be the last show for the Seigaku cast, and—naturally—when you spend that much time together, it's more then possible to become friends. And they would all be sad that they would no longer be performing together. After all, you heard Endo Yuya in the last Dream Live. He pretty much stated that they had all become us in their hearts and became a team and a family. Of course that would be heartbreaking to leave each other."

Everyone blinked and felt a little sad. It was so true.

_**Choutarou**__: That winter day when I was depressed and feeling frustrated. We walked quietly in the freezing cold city._

_Kabaji came up and put an arm on his shoulder._

_**Kabaji and Choutarou**__: Only your warmth can keep me warm._

_**Kabaji**__: It's so tough, though, it isn't as hard that it'd make you cry. When, at times like this, just say nothing and… connect our hearts. Everything is going to be okay._

_**Hyoutei**__: Many things happen in life. Everyday becomes yesterday. But I'd welcome the brand new tomorrow with you. We're growing little by little through various experience. Our bond gets stronger every time we over come the hardship. The word that I want to tell you now…_

_Atobe led the way up onto the upper level._

_**Hyoutei**__: Is the word we both already know. It is… Then again, it's spring. The seasons will change. La, la, la, la, la…_

_The audience screamed as the lights went out and the song ended._

It was quiet for a second.

"I liked that song, nya." Eiji stated, despite the fact his rival was one of the ones singing it.

Gakuto pursed his lips. "I'm going to have agree with you on that, cat."

Momo and Fuji gasped mockingly. Eiji stuck his tongue out.

"So not lame," Shishido stated, smiling over at Choutarou who was smiling, but a little sadly.

"Right," he nodded.

Everyone else also agreed.

_Music began._

_**Momo**__: Go, Echizen._

Atobe groaned. "Not a song about the brat."

The first year smirked. "Mada mada dane, Monkey King."

"How _dare _you call ore-sama that, brat?!"

_**Momo**__: What lies ahead of you is our world._

_For a second it sounded as if he had choked up also._

_**Taka**__: Jump Echizen. Show us your cool spirit that fears nothing_

_**Inui**__: There it is, Echizen. Finish it with your thunder-like twist serve._

_**Eiji**__: Good, Echizen. Show him your smash that's as quick as lightning._

_**Kaidoh**__: Go, Echizen._

"Why do me and the Mamushi have to share a line?!"

"Got a problem with that, baka peach?!"

"Oi, you!"

"Quiet!"

"H—hai, Oishi-senpai,"

_**Kaidoh**__: Use your new skill with bold attitude._

_**Oishi**__: Alright, Echizen. Don't be afraid. There's nothing you can't do._

He smirked. "Che, of course."

"Cocky brat."

"Monkey King."

"Oi! How _dare _you call ore-sam—"

_**Fuji**__: You astonish people with your supreme tennis skill._

_**Tezuka**__: You are to become Seigaku's pillar of support. Lead us and our glory._

_**Horio**__: Echizen Ryoma, you're the same as ever. You boost up the game with your high level technique. You make me excited. You captivate people. Best tension. Best condition. You are the best. You are the Prince of Tennis._

Atobe snorted. "Well, ore-sama is the king."

Echizen rolled his eyes.

_Suddenly, someone ran out from under the stage._

_**Hiyoshi**__: It's Gekokujou!_

He blinked. "I've got to sing? Great." He stared at everyone who stared back. "I'll Gekokujou all of you…"

"…"

_**Hiyoshi**__: It's Gekokujou. I'll crush you. I'll rise to the top. What a thrill, chasing you. I'll catch up with you and crush you._

_Echizen walked up behind him._

_**Echizen**__: You say "Gekokujou" but… I don't care about it at all. The stronger the enemy is… I just go neck to neck with him._

_**Hiyoshi**__: It's Gekokujou. Gekokujou._

Gakuto stared at his kouhai. "Now I see what they were talking about when they said 'ran out of lines'."

He blushed. "Senpai!"

_**Hiyoshi**__: Crush you!_

_**Echizen**__: I'm aiming for the top._

_The first year walked up to the upper level of the stage._

_**Echizen**__: If you want to be a top player, defeat the enemy. Take him down. Someday I'll be number one. Pass him. I know I can win. Keep pushing yourself. Don't back down. Go forward. A cry of triumph which is too much for wards. Smash and receive. As I entrust it in the ball. To an annoying opponent I'll make an eye contact and say, "Sorry, but I'll win again." Yes, I'm always winner._

_**Seigaku**__: Best tension. Best condition. You are the best. You are the Prince of Tennis._

_The song ended to the cheering crowd._


	10. Nearing the End

_Hehe, -laughs nervously- Yes, very very short, nya, I told you though! And it'll probably be even longer till chapter eleven is updated, two weeks to three probably. Gomen! I'm going to be writing stuff for my old school's drama club (I'm now homeschooled, drama is like, one of the only things I miss) so it'll be a little longer for all of my stuff 'till that's over with._

_Oh, and if any of you like __**Princess Princess **__or __**Princess Princess D**__. I've a new short story (that I may or may not continue) about Otoya's ninth birthday, if you at all care. –hinthint-… or know what I'm talking about._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nya!**

_"This font is for the concert."_

"This font is for the real world."

_Read and Review please, nya! ^_^_

_-_

**Chapter Ten- Nearing the End**

* * *

-

_Slow music began._

"Unya, don't tell me it's going to be another song that makes me feel both happy and sad!"

_**Oishi**__: My dream is your dream. We've been dreaming the same dream_

Eiji pouted and leaned back into his partner. "Never mind, I got my answer."

Oishi shook his head in amusement. "Oh, Eiji." Eiji grinned.

_The egghead went around grabbing hands with his teammates._

_**Oishi**__: My tomorrow is your future. We're friends. Live life together._

_Fuji walked up._

_**Fuji**__: You built my strength. We're eternal rivals._

_His voice shook._

Eiji grabbed his friend. "Nya! Don't cry Fujiko! Fujiko shouldn't cry! That's just wrong,."

The tensai patted his friend on the head. "I'm not, Eiji."

He blinked and sat back next to Oishi. "Eh, sorry, I'm just so into this."

Fuji laughed. "It's fine Eiji."

Gakuto snickered.

_The crowd cheered him on._

_**Fuji**__: My technique, team support. We motivate each other._

_**Tezuka**__: Let's rely on the strength._

_Seigaku sang along in the background._

_**Tezuka**__: Let's trust the kindness. Let's believe in your victory. Because…_

_The actor broke down as he looked at his fellow cast._

Fuji's eyes snapped open. "Saa, Kuni-chan's actor is crying." He blinked. "That hurts me, because it seem like Kuni-chan is crying. That isn't good."

Tezuka turned red.

_**Tezuka**__:… (It's my pleasure)._

_The audience screamed even louder._

_Oishi's actor came up to him._

_**Seigaku**__: My dream is your dream._

_The audience sang along with them._

_**Seigaku**__: Let's put the same dream together. We'll compete with each other again._

_They went up to the upper level of the stage and the stairs._

_**Seigaku**__: And again we'll strive._

_The Seigaku cast waved and walked off of the stage._

Everyone sighed.

"You know, I think that song just made me sad, nya." Eiji stated seriously which was almost always a contradiction.

"Me too!" Jiroh exclaimed. "Atobe, did it make you sad?"

Atobe blinked in surprise. "Ore-sama?" he scoffed. "Of course not," but everybody could tell that he was lying.

_The lights went dark._

_Music started up and Horio came running onstage. He jumped into the air and spun._

_**Horio**__: For three years, I'm Horio._

"What does he mean? Isn't he always Horio?" Eiji questioned.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "The probability that he means that he has acted as Horio is 93.6%." he answered.

"Oh,"

_Katsuo and Kachiro walked on stage._

_**Kachiro**__: Always, Kachiro._

_**Katsuo**__: Forever, Katsuo._

_**Freshmen Trio**__: We're Seishun Gakuen 7__th__ graders. Yeah! Yeah! Nice to meet you. Yeah! Yeah!_

_**Horio**__: Go! Fudomine! At last we're graduating! _

_**Katsuo**__: Yes, we are._

_He struggled behind them._

"Why does he look like he's having a hard time?" Jiroh asked to anyone.

Inui tilted his head and glanced down at his notebook. "I would have to say it is a 74% chance that it's a joke having something to do with his age."

Nobody questioned him on how he got that answer; this was Inui after all.

_**Freshmen Trio**__: Graduate as 7__th__ graders!_

_**Katsuo**__: St. Rudolph!_

_**Horio**__: I'm on a roll! I'm Horio!_

_**Kachiro**__: I'm Kachiro!_

_**Katsuo**__: My name is Katsuo!_

_**Freshmen Trio**__: We're Seishun Gakuen 7__th__ Graders! Yeah! Familiar faces, here we come. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_**Horio**__: Yamabuki. Shall we? Ya, ya. How are you? Yo, yo. Are you all enjoying?_

_Horio stepped up._

_**Horio**__: I'm 21._

They blinked in surprise. "He's short for 21, nya."

Inui scribbled in his notebook. "Ii, data,"

_**Kachiro**__: I'm 21, too._

_**Katsuo**__: Do the round off; I'm 30!_

"…Whoa,"

"Great data,"

_**Freshmen Trio**__: We're the same Trio. Good to see you again!_

_Katsuo mimed writing somethin._

_**Katsuo**__: Eh… many things happened. I'm fullfilled. _

_**Horio**__: ABCD, each block has a tournament within._

_**Kachiro**__: If you can't make the top 2 then…_

_**Katsuo**__: You can't be part of the new regulars._

_**Freshmen Trio**__: How sad. But that's the secret of Seigaku's strength. They train themselves by having a match against each other._

_The three freshmen walked to either side of the stage bowing in tune and then went back to the middle and gave another bow before the music ended as they went off of the stage._

_**Director (Nanjiroh)**__: Welcome everyone to Dream Live 3; the last show._

_The audience clapped._

_**Director**__: Are you having fun? Live is fun, isn't it? Don't have to get nervous and all._

"Not nervous, nya?"

_**Director**__: That doesn't sound real, does it? This is the 3__rd__ Dream Live. And also the third year for TeniMyu. Thank you very much for your support. Today, the last show, we're having the TeniMyu's second graduation ceremony._

A few of the people sighed. "This is going to be sad, I think."

_**Director**__: Most of the regulars who have worked hard for the past 18 months are graduating. It's a new beginning all over again for them. Their first rehearsel was like;… couldn't hit a note or their hands and legs were moving at the same time. But I think they've become fine regulars and… I'd like to celebrate their new journey. Only Aiba-kun will stay behind and pass the sash bearing Seigaku's name to the next members._

Fuji tilted his head. "My actor?" he asked rhetorically.

_**Director**__: He'll work hard as Seigaku's new pillar of support so please cheer for him as well._

_They applauded._

_**Director**__: Ichinen (Freshmen) Trio who's been with us from the beginning helped me a lot. The Ichinen Trio and Yanagi-kun who miracously came back from his serious injury, are also departing._

"Serious injury? That's not good, that isn't."

_**Director**__: Together with me, please send them out on their new beginning with a smile. And please do not forget about them._

"We could never forget about them!"

"Fsssh,"

"Nya!"

_**Director**__: Let me introduce the proud, the second Seigaku members._

_Music started up as the lights went out._


	11. On My Way

_Because it took me SOOO long to even write this much and this chapter is REALLY bad, I decided I'll upload this as a chapter, and then work on the graduation as the next one. I just felt SOOO guilty. So, please read and review anyway and I'll go start the graduation chapter right now!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

**_-_**

**Chapter Eleven- On My Way**

* * *

-

_The lights came back on._

_**Tezuka**__: It's a fight against myself. I'm a fighter named "Solitude". I'll keep moving on. There's no time for looking back._

_He smiled._

_**Echizen**__: It's a non-stop fight. I cannot be defeated. It's a pressure._

_**Inui**__: In order to stand tall at the top, I must keep on running._

_**Taka**__: A hard working effort will turn into a beautiful sweat._

"Saa, this song is a pretty song." Fuji nodded to himself.

Everyone else agreed though this song made them all sad.

_**Fuji**__: Yes, the sweat is called crystal. Gather the glory and it's shining on the rainbow._

_**Eiji**__: Defeat the opponent. I show no mercy to anybody. I'll get you._

_The audience cheered him on some as he came out crying._

The real Eiji cried a little as he saw that and leaned on his partner who comforted him. "Why is this so sad, nya?"

Oishi smiled slightly and wiped some of his tears away and hugged him.

_**Kaidoh**__: No hesitations in my game. Only the heartless rule exists._

The "viper" reddened a bit as his actor came out crying also. Inui placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No need to feel embarrassed Kaidoh. I think all of them are a little sad."

Kaidoh just darkened even more. "H-hai, Inui-senpai."

Eiji smiled.

_**Oishi**__: Bless you. Praise the opponent after the game._

_**Momo**__: Rivals are important. I couldn't have gone this far without you._

"White suits you Momo-senpai."

"Echizen?!"

"Ochibi? Nya?"

_**Taka, Kaidoh, Eiji**__: A passion burns like a hatred._

_**Fuji, Eiji**__: It'll turn into a friendship someday._

_**Tezuka, Inui**__: So, I'll pressure you._

_**Tezuka, Inui, Oishi**__: Until one of us…_

_**Seigaku**__:…grabs a victory._

_The Seigaku actors went around the stage hugging each other as their last performance slowly started to start coming to a close, an end, a farewell._

_The watched the screen as it showed parts of their performances from the plays. Some crying and some not just yet._

_The freshmen trio came running out onto the stage._

_**Freshmen Trio**__: A hard working effort will turn into a beautiful sweat._

_The audience sang along._

_**Tezuka**__: Yes, the sweat is called crystal._

_**Tezuka, Fuji**__: Gather the glory… _

Smile.

_**Seigaku**__:… and it's shining on the rainbow. Yes, the sweat is called crystal. Gather the glory and it's shining on the rainbow._

_They lined up at the front of the stage as the song came to a close. They bowed to the loud, appreciative applause._

There were a few sniffs, mainly from the redheaded acrobat and the narcoleptic boy.

"Ato-be," Jiroh leaned against the younger boy. "That's sad." Pout.

_**Director**__**(Nanjiroh)**__: Thank you, the former members are here to celebrate your graduation. Yuya-kun, who helped us playing Ryoma…_

_The audience cheered loudly._

_Yanagi bent over slightly and burst into tears._

_**Director**__: As the first, he worked along with Yanagi…_

_Endo came out and waved._

_**Director**__: Kimeru-kun who played the first Fuji and Takashi who played Kikumaru. Are you here?_

"Saa,"

"Nya! That's sweet!"

_**Director**__: They're here for Yanagi._

_Kimeru (Fuji) and Nagayama (Eiji) came out on Yanagi's side holding flowers._

_**Director**__: Please give him the flowers. Thank you._

_**Yanagi**__: Thanks for coming._

_Yanagi and Kimeru hugged._

_**Director**__: Thank you. Kimeru, Takashi, and Yuya, thank you. Hyoutei, come in._

"Finally," Atobe said, mainly to rid some of the tension. It worked… somewhat.

_**Director**__: Send a hearty cheer to your rivals. Shirota will pass on the sash to Aiba-kun later._

"Sash?"

_Hyoutei entered the stage carrying flowers, and something like diplomas._

_**Director**__: Presenting flowers._

_**Voice**__: You guys are great. Really._

_**Director**__: Thank you very much Hyoutei. The sash… Shirota, can you send the sash to Aiba, please?_

_Shirota Yuu (Tezuka) took the sash in hand and started to go towards Aiba (Fuji)._

_**Shirota**__: Aiba! Come here! Take the sash._

_**Audience**__: Aiba!_

_**Shirota**__: As the second… we joined Seigaku together as the second._

_Aiba cried._

_**Shirota**__: We have been through many hardships as well as good times. It's sad that I'll graduate before you, but please carry on Seigaku's assests to the new members._

_He placed the sash around his friend and pulled him into a hug._

_**Shirota**__: You can do it._

Fuji blinked and leaned back into Tezuka. How… sad.

_**Director**__: Please give Seigaku members another round of applause._

_They did so as every Seigaku member began to cry._

_**Director**__: Here, Shirota._

_**Shirota**__: Everyone, thank you very much for everything!_

_The audience cheered as the rest of the Seigaku cast followed him in bowing and thanking them._

_Music began._

_**Seigaku**__: Where are we heading?_

_The audience sang with them._

They had nothing to say.

_**Seigaku**__: We each live our soulful life. The end of our destination is all up to us. On my way._

_**Shirota**__: This is the last of our Seigaku!_

_The cast began jumping up and down, lightening the mood somewhat._

_**Voice**__: Ready upstairs?!_

_**Seigaku**__: Kick the court. Hold the racket. Hit the ball, it's sharp and strong like the Earth's going to split in two. I won't run away from any challenges. No hesitation. Guts and fight until I burn out._

_Hyoutei ran out onto the stage and Seigaku ran off._

_**Hyoutei**__: Fighting is the proof of living. I hide sadness and tears from the others. Glance sharply I'll look ahead to the future. I won't be defeated. On my way!_

_**Atobe**__: Stay with us until the end!_

"Of course they will, eh?" Everyone looked startled when he spoke. They had all been so quiet, but were slightly happy that he did. It eased some of the tension.

_They began to clap as the music changed slightly._

_**Hyoutei**__: On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way._

_They left the stage and the Freshman Trio came running on._

_**Horio**__: Let's go!_

_**Seigaku (back stage)**__: Give off a flashing light that'll freeze a smash. Tears up the air, it's sharp and strong like it'll stop the time. Attacking boldly, even when I was cornered. I won't stop. I only go forward. Guts and fight._

_They came back onto the stage, Tezuka (Shirota) at the front carrying Echizen (Yanagi)._

Fuji merely sighed, deciding that now was not the time to be angry (especially when it had to do with the actors and not "them" in the concert).

_**Seigaku and Hyoutei**__: The ties that bind you and I together are at the court. I hide any pain or setbacks within my heart. _

_Seigaku ran off of the stage and Hyoutei took over._

_**Hyoutei (Seigaku backstage)**_:_Compete with one another to reach your goal. Win and advance. On my way._

_Hyoutei next ran off of the stage and Kaidoh (Kujirai) and Inui (Araki) ran onstage and hugged as they met in the middle. Of course the fangirls screamed._

_**Everyone (backstage)**__: Fighting on is the proof of living. I hide sadness and tears from the others._

_Choutarou (Date) and Shishido (KenKen) ran onstage, slapping hands, then ran back off as Eiji (Adachi) and Oishi (Suzuki) followed after them. Next Gakuto (RuiRui) and Oshitari (Saito) ran onstage, placing arms around each other to the scream of fangirls._

Gakuto blushed lightly when Yuushi pulled him closer, placing his arm around the older boy. Jiroh smiled at his friend and leaned up to poke him, resting his head on Atobe's shoulder to the shock of the Hyoutei buchou.

_Kabaji (Washimi) and Taka (Kotani) ran onstage._

_**Everyone (backstage)**__: Glance sharply I'll look ahead to the future._

_Fuji (Aiba) and Jiroh (Takuya) ran onstage, waving to the audience._

_**Everyone (backstage)**__: I won't be defeated. On my way._

_And then Atobe (Kato) and Tezuka (Shirota) ran onstage. The author of this finds it kind of funny of two couples (obviously) traded boyfriends for that. _

_Finally, Hiyoshi (Kawai) and Echizen (Yanagi) ran onstage and shook hands._

_The Freshmen Trio along with Momo came onstage, clapping._

_**Everyone**__: On my way. On my way. On my way._

Momo pouted. "Why was I left out?"

"You aren't too well liked, senpai." Echizen smirked only to be shoved by said senpai.

Everyone gave small laughs.

_The rest of the cast came back on._

_**Everyone**__: On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way._

_Shirota stood behind Yanagi, clapping Yanagi's hands._

Fuji gave a small huff, but—other than that—said nothing. Besides, he knew that his Kuni-chan was his and his alone… and if he wasn't, he felt very bad for the other person… and for Kuni-chan.

It also wasn't like he didn't know that Echizen was completely in love with Momo and likewise. There really was nothing to be jealous about.

_**Everyone**__: On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way._

_The song picked up faster as the cast danced in unison, the lights moving from blue and green to red and yellow. And as the song ended, they jumped and yelled a thank you to the audience. _


	12. Graduation

_This chapter was out a LOT faster than the last one, huh? :} and it's really long too! Yay! The last chapter is nothing important unless you plan on reading the spinoff 'Counterpart Movies' so I'll work on that one while starting the 4__th__ one. Which, the 4__th__ one probably won't be out for awhile as I want to get at LEAST 5 chapters of that done before uploading the fourth chapter, so keep an eye out for that! _

_Please read and review, nya! ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

**_-_**

**Chapter Twelve- Graduation**

* * *

-

As the credits rolled up the screen, they all wondered whether it was over or not, but they thought it probably was seeing as they didn't know how it could possibly have any more.

But of course, we want to read about the graduation so the author sent a paper falling into Jiroh's hands. Why Jiroh? Because she absolutely loves him and really likes that he gets excited so easily.

"Eh?" the blonde blinked at the paper that was suddenly in his hand. He looked curiously up at the ceiling before reading the paper.

_'Continue watching! ^_^_

_~M.B.'_

"Err…" Hiyoshi started. "I'm going to guess that this person wants us to continue watching this." He eyed the ceiling. "Gekokujou,"

Jiroh beamed. "SUGOI!! There's more! Ne, Atobe, we are going to watch it, right?" he smiled hopefully.

Atobe blushed lightly. "Of course,"

"Eh? Why do you get to decide?" Momo asked. "Aren't we the guests?"

Gakuto gave him a slight glare. "Do you want to watch it or not?"

Eiji growled. "Don't talk to my kouhai like that, you freak!"

"Well, tell your _kouhai _to stop acting like an idiot! Hmm," he huffed and crossed his arms, leaning into Oshitari. "Yuushi, that person made me speak to him. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Cure me!" he latched onto the tensai's arm who merely rolled his eyes in amusement.

Seigaku's acrobat glared and stood, only to be forcibly pulled back down. He blinked and shocked and looked at Oishi.

Oishi sighed, a headache starting to appear. "Eiji, please, don't."

Eiji pouted but relaxed back into the couch. "Okay, since it's you who asked, Oishi."

The egghead smiled. "Thank you,"

Fuji grinned. "So, now that everything is taken care of, let's continue the live!" and he pressed play because obviously during all of this someone had pressed pause.

_**Audience**__: Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!_

_And they continued until the stage lit back up and Shirota (Tezuka) ran onto the stage._

_**Shirota**__: Thank you very much. Thank you for the encore._

_He gave a small bow, brushing his hair from his face._

_**Shirota**__: Eh, we forgot to leave a word as graduates._

"Yes, don't forget to leave words. It makes good data." Inui scribbled down in his notebook.

Kaidoh looked at him curiously. "Fussshhh, senpai, why do you need to take down data on them? They don't exist in this world."

Inui gave a small smirk. "You never know Kaidoh, you never know."

Everyone gave a sweat drop, not at all sure whether they really wanted to know what was going down in the data player's head or not.

_The audience laughed as Shirota gave a sheepish grin._

_**Shirota**__: Seigaku, gather!_

_And as he said that, the Seigaku cast ran onto the stage to stand alongside of Shirota._

_**Shirota**__: Are we all here, Seigaku? Okay, then I'll go first._

Tezuka gave a slight cough.

_**Shirota**__: I'm Shirota Yuu who played the role of Tezuka Buchou._

_He bowed and the audience clapped._

_**Shirota**__: Okay, let's see… 18 months ago I joined PoT and I was the only one with musical experience._

"Well, they all did very good for no musical experience!" Choutarou grinned.

Shishido looked at him and nodded, turning away to hide his blush.

_**Shirota**__: I felt a huge pressure and I was also the captain to lead the team. I felt pressures like "Can I lead them well?" and so on._

_Shirota turned to look at his fellow cast members._

Fuji smiled. "Anyone who takes on the role of my Kunimitsu must be rather good, because those are rather big shoes to step into." He placed his hand in the older boy's and Tezuka turned a light pink, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

Jiroh squealed, leaning more into his own buchou who also blushed. Thankfully nobody was looking his way or else he might be questioned.

_Shirota fought back tears as he continued on._

_**Shirota**__: But the guys have grown and they have gotten a lot better than I and I admire them for their effort. They work hard and they love Seigaku as much as the first members did. Anyway, I'm very happy that I was able to do the musical with them. And lastly, I thank the fans who cheered for us, the staff members, our friends who encouraged us today, and the Seigaku members. Last but not least, Aiba-chan, take good care of our Seigaku._

_The man grinned at his friend as the audience politely clapped. Aiba gave a nod and Shirota bowed._

_**Shirota**__: Thank you very much._

_**Audience**__: Shirota!_

_**Suzuki**__: Zukki, Zukki. I'm Suzuki Hiroki. I played the role of Oishi for the past eighteen months. I can't say what I was going to say._

_He looked at Shirota and everyone laughed._

Eiji gave a snicker. "He really does remind me of Oishi, though!" he threw his arms over the other boy's shoulders, causing him to blush.

There really is a lot of blushing in this chapter though, isn't there?

_Shirota waved his hand at him._

_**Shirota**__: You can't. Impossible you can't say it._

Everyone laughed except Tezuka. Fuji giggled at him. "I find it kind of funny that the person to play Kuni-chan seems like a rather big dork."

The author agrees, in a good way! Because it's always the biggest dorks who play the most stoic characters, she doesn't understand how that happens. But who cares? We love them all the same!

_**Suzuki**__: I was very happy to play Oishi's role._

_He got serious._

_**Suzuki**__: I was hoping that I would be able to perform Oishi's kindness and smile._

Oishi blushed.

_**Suzuki**__: I inherited this great, great role from Tsuchiya Yuuichi-senpai who I admire most… with the exception of the wig._

Everyone (both anime world and real world) laughed.

_**Suzuki**__: Whoever plays Oishi next, I wish he'll treasure this role…_

_Suzuki broke down crying and Shirota and Araki (Inui) rubbed his back, comforting him and the audience cheered him on._

Oishi himself didn't look too far behind him, so Eiji—being the great partner he was—gave him his large, shining grin, and hugged him. "Oishi, you're so lucky that you got such a great person who treasures your character!"

Nodding, Oishi smiled up at the acrobat. Yeah, he really did.

_**Shirota**__: It's your last, do your best._

_**Suzuki**__: Zukki, that darn..._

_Everyone laughed as Suzuki rubbed his eyes._

_**Araki**__: Don't say that. He comes in late all the time._

_**Suzuki**__: And his singing never gets any better!_

_**Shirota**__: His singing his much better now._

_**Suzuki**__: He couldn't have done anything as a vice captain._

"Nya? Is he putting himself down?" Eiji blinked. "Don't say that Zukki! You were absolutely wonderful as Oishi!" he nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

Oishi turned a light red. "Eiji…"

_**Voices**__: Hey, don't cry. That's not true._

_**Suzuki**__: I'm happy that I've done the musical with you guys. I'm happy that I met you. I'd like to thank all of the people who were involved in TeniMyu. Thank you very much._

_He gave a bow and everyone clapped._

_**Shirota**__: Ara-yan,_

_**Araki (Inui)**__: Yes, I'm Ara-yan. I've been holding back tears since awhile ago and I think I said I wouldn't cry today. Right?_

_Shirota smiled and nodded._

_**Shirota**__: Yeah, you said that every time._

_**Araki**__: I lied._

_Everyone in both worlds chuckled._

_**Araki**__: I'm sorry, we did it for eighteen months. Before you know it, the teenagers have gotten taller… well, it was like that from the start, but… If you look at the height, I'm the second shortest next to Yanagi._

Inui tilted his head. "Which is rather funny, seeing as I'm the tallest out of Seigaku…"

They laughed.

_**Araki**__: That's right, I played Inui in that kind of situation._

_Everyone laughed again._

_**Araki**__: I think my aura helped me in some way…_

_The audience cracked up as Araki grinned._

_**Araki**__: Wow, I guess I had aura._

_Shirota fought down his laughs. _

_**Shirota**__: Good for you._

_**Araki**__: Thank you very much. I think Seigaku members had talent and it showed at the lessons. They're quick learners and know how to show it on stage. I respect them as a performer. Despite admiration I felt a little distance from them._

"Eh?" blinked Seigaku's resident acrobat. "Why?"

Inui tilted his head. "Why indeed."

_**Araki**__: But once you talk, they're not only talented people but… also are respectful people with no concern for age difference. I was jealous and admiring at the same time. I didn't tell anyone though. I didn't tell that to anyone. I was too shy to tell._

_**Shirota**__: You said it now._

_**Araki**__: I took this opportunity to say it. Hyoutei members at the off stage, rival schools who played together, the first Seigaku members, they're so warm and… I never cried at my graduations; middle school and high school I really had fun doing the show as purely as it made me cry. Um… thank you. The staff members, co-performers, people who're here… no, people who're watching… no, people who came to see and… people who couldn't get in had made me realize that so many people were watching over me these past 18 months. I feel really grateful. I'm now speechless so… Then the last word… Simply, thank you very much._

_He bowed as the audience clapped._

The data player just continued blinking, staring down at his green notebook, giving small, light sighs.

_**Shirota**__: Adachin._

_**Adachi (Eiji)**__: Hai, thank you very much. I'm really happy that I met so many people. The casts, the staff, of course the fans, Zep Tokyo staff. I'd like to thank all the people working for the show. I don't want to let it go and, if I could, I'd like to meet them again. I don't want it to end here._

Eiji let out a large breath. "Nya… this is sad! I can't get over how much they love acting as us. It makes me happy!" he gave a small shaky smile and Oishi patted his back, comforting him.

_**Adachi**_**: **_People here in Zepp and the Hyoutei members, Yuu-yan, Kimeru-san, and Nagayama-san please listen to me. I am, for sure, going to see you again. I'll continue to act. So, we'll meet again somewhere someday. Until the day we meet again._

_He bowed and the audience clapped loudly at his speech._

_**Shirota**__: Kujira-chan._

_**Kujira (Kaidoh)**__: Hai, it's been 18 months since I inherited this bandana from the first member, Naoya-san… This is the one really._

_He held up the green bandana and everyone laughed, including the real tennis players._

_**Kujira**__: I'm using the same bandana Naoya-san was using. I feel the pressure in its own way…_

_**Voice**__**(who wants to bet its Shirota?): **__In its own way…_

_**Kujira**__: That's not what I meant by it. I truly respect him, love him, and I think he's cool. Although I had a moment when I was so scared, I lost the confidence to do the role._

Kaidoh hissed, blushing pink.

_**Kujira**__: But I got over it somehow and have been working hard to make my own Kaidoh. And I thought I could at least inherit Kaidoh's heart so I'm still holding the precious bandana. What I also learned from Kaidoh was "to make an effort" which is a wonderful spirit. I'll always keep that in mind._

Laying a hand on his kouhai's shoulder, Inui gave a smile, causing the younger boy only to blush darker, trying to pull his eyes away from the hand on him.

Noticing how the teenager was acting, Inui frowned, wondering what was wrong with his on occasion doubles partner.

Fuji shook his head. Even though Inui was really rather observant, he was rather blind when it came to his own life at times.

_**Kujira**__: The reason I am standing here is because of the fans, the cast, the staff, just like everybody else's comment, I'm in full appreciation to all of you. I'll keep working on my carrier so please support me along the way. Thank you very much._

_And he too bowed as the audience clapped._

_**Shirota**__: Koni._

_**Kotani (Taka)**__: Hai, thanks, thanks, I'm Koni. It's been 18 months since I got the role of Kawamura Takashi. The most memorable event that I've got was that it was Yamabuki's second day, I think it was the night show, or maybe the day show. There were empty seats at the back of the first floor and in the second floor. But we're doing "Run" in that situation. Even so, we danced just as hard and played. But… look at us now. So many…_

_**Voice**__: We've got a full audience._

_**Kotani**__: Right. I feel so grateful that we can take the stage in front of so many people._

"Lot's of people," Jiroh nodded. "Ne, Atobe?" he smiled and blinked innocently at the face a few inches away from his own.

Atobe blushed lightly and looked away. "Ore-sama agrees, Jiroh." What was _happening _to him to make him blush like that?

Oshitari chuckled to himself. His friend was such an idiot. At least he _knew _that Gakuto had feelings for him, he just chose to ignore that part… for the time being.

_**Kotani**__: When we first started, everyone must have had his own problems, but… at the last day of Yamabuki, Shirota-kun said, "No matter what people say, we are the Seigaku regulars."_

"Saa, Kuni-chan, him saying that sounds a lot like something you would say. Even if that guy _does _seem a lot like a dork, he seems a lot like you too; a great leader." Fuji smiled up at the older boy.

Tezuka's lips twitched upwards and he nodded. "Hai,"

_**Kotani**__: His words gave me confidence and that was what kept me going for the rest of the year. I got to meet the role of Kawamura Takashi and… this… I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything as the oldest. I'm really sorry._

"He's the oldest? He doesn't look it!"

_**Kotani**__: Maybe I was the one who was acting the most kiddish. But really… um…_

_The actors playing Kachiro and Horio pointed to the actor playing Katsuo and everyone looked at them as the audience laughed._

_**Ishibashi (Horio)**__: Oldest._

_**Kotani**__: Eh, yes, sorry. Thank you very much for everything. Even after this… someday… members who graduate will never be inferior to any other actors so… I appreciate your continuous support. Thank you very much!_

_He bowed and the audience clapped._

_**Shirota**__: Kaji!_

_**Kaji**__: Yes, I'm Kaji Masaki. I played the role of Momoshiro Takeshi. Let's see… I met everyone 18 months ago. There were a lot of anxieties. Let's say… so many things to think about and such. It all happened at Yamabuki when things needed to be discussed but we couldn't. And Kaidoh-kun the bandana, who's standing there, and I started a fight._

Everyone laughed and Inui tabbed his pencil against his cheek. "Hmm, I guess their rivalry transported to even our counterparts. How odd. Ii, data."

And of course Kaidoh and Momo were glaring daggers at each other and Oishi worried, hoping that they wouldn't start yet _another _fight.

_**Kaji**__: We're on good terms now, we even talked about it awhile ago. Every time we talk, we remind each other that "This'll be the last." Like when you are stressed, we have the family, staff, casts…_

_His voice trailed off._

_**Audience**__: You can do it! _

_He went to speak again but couldn't._

_**Audience**__: You can do it!_

_**Kaji**__: Please, don't, I won't be able to speak… I shed tears reading letters from fans. You guys have encouraged me. Thank you very much for everything._

_He bowed and the audience clapped._

Momo sighed and let his head drop. "I never knew that watching this stuff could make someone sad."

_**Shirota**__: Aiba-chan!_

_**Aiba**__: I'm Aiba Hiroki. I played the role of Fuji Syuusuke._

_**Audience**__: AIBA!!!_

Fuji smiled. "It seems they like him. I can understand why." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself and looked at everyone else as if saying "don't disagree".

Everyone inched away, not bothering saying, "We weren't going to anyways."

_**Aiba**__: Today is the day you guys graduate. Don't cry!_

_He slapped Kaji lightly._

_**Kaji**__: I'm not. It's eye drops._

Echizen tilted his hat. "That sounds like something you would say, Momo-senpai."

Momo said nothing, not exactly sure _what _to say to that.

_**Aiba**__: Eye-drops, huh? Let's see… we've been performing together as the new Seigaku regulars and only me ending up staying behind is giving me mixed feelings. I'll keep everyone's messages in mind and try to bring TeniMyu more excitement._

_He stopped and looked at them._

_**Audience**__: You can do it!_

_**Aiba**__: I love you guys. Do your best. I'll do my best too. Thank you very much._

_He bowed to the clapping of the audience and his fellow cast members._

Fuji just continued smiling, but everyone could tell it was a little forced. "I love you guys." Everyone inched away again. Fuji was scaring them… again.

_**Shirota**__: Hotta-chi._

_**Hotta (Katsuo)**__: Hai, I'm the real oldest, Hotta! Thanks, does everybody love TeniMyu?_

_**Audience**__: We love it!_

_**Hotta**__: Thank you very much for the past three years._

_He bowed._

_**Hotta**__: Aiba-chan,_

_**Aiba**__: Hai,_

_**Hotta**__: I'll leave the rest to you._

_**Aiba**__: I'll take care of it._

_**Hotta**__: Okay, so that's it from me._

_Everyone laughed._

"That was," Hiyoshi blinked. "Short."

"Usu,"

_**Shirota**__: Yuusuke-kun,_

_**Yuusuke (Horio): **__Thanks. I'm Ishibashi Yuusuke. I did the role of Horio for the past 3 years. Seems to me that… I think I did everything I could in these 3 years. I have no regrets when it comes to graduation so there's no tears from me._

_Everyone laughed._

_**Yuusuke**__: Okay, so I did cry a little bit._

_**Toshiyuki (Kachirou)**__: Thought so._

_**Yuusuke**__: Very little. But right now, more importantly, I want to enjoy this moment together smiling. And Aiba-chan, thanks for seeing us leave with a smile and not tears. Do try your best. We'll do the same, right guys?_

_**Everyone**__: Yeah._

_**Yuusuke**__: Thank you very much for everything, everybody!_

_He bowed and the audience clapped._

_**Shirota**__: Toshi!_

_**Audience**__: Toshi!_

_**Toshi: **__Shhh! I'm Toshi. I played the role of Kachirou. We got to do the very last song in medley… Hotachin was like…_

_**Hotta**__: Sorry._

_**Toshi**__: You surprised me. I didn't know what to do._

_**Hotta**__: That was my thought exactly._

"What'd he do, nya?"

_**Toshi**__: In these three years, from the very beginning, as I was part of the Freshmen Trio. I've always felt something… let's say, very close to the school. Seishun Gakuen made me feel like I was in school again. I think that these past three years were the happiest time of my life. After the first Seigaku members graduated, we became senpai, the main body, one of us became the oldest without us noticing it…_

_Hotta looked around._

_**Toshi**__: Hm? Yanagi, of course, Hotta-chi, Yuusuke… are now like a family in my heart. Ueshima-sensei as our father… it's really… thank you. Really. Thank you. It's so funny, isn't it? So funny. I told myself not to cry, though…_

_**Audience**__: You can do it!_

_**Toshi**__: I'm alright. I cried. So I'm okay. As you already know, we're graduating but… the TeniMyu will live on as long as the fans are there. Thank you very much for coming today._

_He bowed and everyone clapped._

_**Shirota**__: Yanagi!_

_**Yanagi: **__I'm Yanagi. I played the role of Echizen Ryoma._

Echizen looked up at the screen, giving his full attention—finally—to the graduation.

_**Yanagi**__: I apologize for my rudeness. I'm Yanagi Koutarou. I was involved in this from the beginning and… the last stage surprised me. It made me cry. They said that "This is Senshuuraku." I didn't know what they meant and I was thinking, "What are they talking about?" And then Kimu… no Kimeru? Yeah._

_**Voice**__: Yeah, not Kimura."_

_**Yanagi**__: Kimeru-sama came to me and said, "It means that this is the end." Duh. That was where bullying Yanagi started._

They laughed and snickered.

_**Yanagi**__: It was unbearable. And after that at around Fudomine, I don't know how but I got into an accident. I'm so sorry. It scared me as well. Although I don't remember anything._

"Well," Eiji stated. "At least he seems like he's alright, nya!"

_**Yanagi**__: I was thinking that someone was doing my role and that was Kimeru-sama._

_**Voices**__: Why did you lie just now? Why did you lie?_

_**Yanagi**__: I'm sorry. Well, I'll continue with my speech._

"Did he lie?" they blinked.

_**Yanagi**__: And then we have the new Seigaku regulars and… I did the stage with graduating members. Prince of Tennis the musical, that is. At that time, I saw some new faces in the casts. That was after when I came to from the coma. But before that there was Dream Live 1__st__. I was wondering who was going to do Echizen Ryoma? It was Endo Yuya-kun. He played Ryoma for me. And I…_

_His voice choked up._

Echizen blinked.

_**Audience**__: You can do it!_

_**Yanagi**__: I felt so thankful as I was watching it and… I swore to myself that I would come back and do Echizen Ryoma._

Momo smiled and nudged his friend lightly. "Eh, Echizen, who knew that people would actually _want_ to act as a cocky brat."

The freshman could hear the teasing lining his voice. "Momo-senpai," he blushed a light pink.

"What is it brat?" Momo asked.

Echizen turned away and tugged his cap down. "Shut up,"

"Echizen! You aren't supposed talk like that to your senpai! You just aren't!" Everyone else laughed.

_**Yanagi**__: I was determined to recover and be a part of the next show. But I wasn't fully ready. En-yan did another show for me and I went to watch it too. He did some cool stuff for me as Ryoma or rather, he was performing Ryoma. I was impressed and I've learned many things from his good act. He was maybe a good actor, but his singing wasn't any better than mine._

_Everyone laughed and Yanagi gave a small smile._

_**Yanagi**__: Singing, you can't help it. The first regulars graduating and I was to debut with these guys, oops, that's not right. I was to debut with these people so I was very worried. But what do you know, they're really good actors. Most of them can even sing. There's a handsome guy named Shirota Yuu._

Tezuka coughed.

_**Yanagi**__: His singing shocked me. Even for me, that was shocking. It really got me. And I heard that En-yan will graduate. I went to visit their rehearsal. I was told that I could participate in the show and I did. I was kind of sad when I saw En-yan leaving but he told me to do the best Ryoma. And I told myself to do the best. For the sake of En-yan, I told myself to never let anyone else do Ryoma. And I've done that. Thanks. At the Hyoutei match, at that time I couldn't memorize my moves well or understand my lines, that's funny that I said I couldn't understand. I had a hard time memorizing them. My speech isn't smooth. I can't hit the right note. That's when I met Suzuki-kun._

_Suzuki placed his hands on his knees and laughed as everyone looked at him._

_**Suzuki**__: Yanagi, I don't think that's necessary._

_**Yanagi**__: Really, he and I can agree with each other._

_Everyone laughed again._

_**Yanagi**__: If I ask, "Did I hit the right note?" he'd say, "You did, Yanagi you're good." That made me happy._

Eiji grinned. "That sounds like something Oishi would say! OISHI!" he exclaimed, glomping his partner happily.

Oishi merely laughed and shook his head. "You'll never change."

The redhead shook his head. "Nope!

"I'm glad,"

_**Yanagi**__: I thought the new Seigaku regulars were awesome._

"Of course they're awesome! They play us!" Momo stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah, but Hyoutei is better." Atobe rebutted, Jiroh still hugging his arm.

"I agree with Atobe!" he smiled, jumping a little in his seat.

Atobe shifted slightly, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the way his single's two player was jumping and moving against him.

Oshitari felt like throwing his head back and laughing insanely at the look on his friend's face. Oblivious teenager.

_**Yanagi**__: Hyoutei match went smoothly except some injuries. It was tough but we did it. And you know what? Oops, I can't believe I used that word. I'm not going to use it anymore. Hyoutei match was going to re… what do you say?_

_**Voices**__: Revive._

_**Yanagi**__: Revive. I can learn a lot. We did that. Since it was a revival I had time to spare so… I thought I could try to get along with the other Seigaku members. In a good way, of course, I wanted to know them all. We talked and it was a good thing I did. I felt like… a family atmosphere. This time… this time, Dream Live 3__rd__… I'm going to graduate. I said I won't let anybody do Ryoma, but well, this is reality. Sounds funny, huh. Sorry. Really, I met good people. Everybody is graduating but Hiro-kun, oops. Sorry._

_**Shirota**__: He usually doesn't say that._

_**Yanagi**__: Aiba-kun…_

_**Shirota**__: It's like the first time._

_**Yanagi**__: This is the first time I called him that._

Fuji smiled. "Well, there is no time like the present, ne Kuni-chan?"

Tezuka nodded. "Aa,"

_**Aiba**__: Hey._

_**Yanagi**__: I was thinking of it._

_The audience laughed._

_**Yanagi**__: For Aiba-kun, you know what?_

_**Aiba**__: "You know what?"_

_**Yanagi**__: Oops, I used it. Sorry. Really sorry. I think he can lead the new Seigaku. And please do not end TeniMyu._

_Aiba nodded a little shakily._

_**Aiba**__: I'll try my best._

_**Yanagi**__: Never end TeniMyu. Thank you for supporting TeniMyu._

_He bowed and the audience applauded his speech._

_**Yanagi**__: Thank you very much._

"Those were good speeches." Inui stated, still scribbling in his notebook.

Kaidoh glanced at him. "Fussshh, Inui-senpai, I still don't understand why you need their data."

Inui looked up and smirked. "Oh, Kaidoh, one never knows when they need data." He adjusted his glasses, looking positively frightening.

Tezuka cast a look his way. It would be a good idea to keep an eye on him.

_**Shirota**__: Okay, now that everybody's done with their speech,_

"Ahn? And what about Hyoutei? Should we get one?" Atobe rose an eyebrow.

"Buchou," Hiyoshi spoke up. "The Hyoutei cast isn't graduating, they don't need to give one."

Atobe almost looked confused. "And what does graduating have to do with it, ah? We should give one anyway, ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu,"

Everyone merely shook their heads and Jiroh wiggled closer into Atobe's side.

_**Shirota**__:… Ending the graduation with tears is so not good._

_**Everyone**__: So not good._

_**Shirota**__: We want to sing some more. Right?_

_**Everyone**__: We do!_

_**Shirota**__: This is the last song! Everybody sing! _

_**Kotani**__: Upstairs sing!_

_**Shirota**__: It's the last!_

_The began jumping up and down._

_**Seigaku**__: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Run! We're going to run, it's our brand new start. Can you see our burning power and overflowing energy? Run! We fight because we're rivals._

Eiji, Momo, and Jiroh sang along to the song with Fuji laughing and cheering them on in the background. Gakuto wanted to, but he didn't want to do anything that the kitty cat did and Shishido thought it was "lame", while Choutarou was just enjoying watching them.

_**Seigaku**__: Go head-to-head and only to move forward. Run! We're ready, with our refreshed hearts and minds. We make a tapestry weaving together guts and fighting spirit. Run! Having a good time. Even those steps become light as a feather. Go for it. I'll finish this game beautifully._

_Hyoutei ran out onstage with them._

"Hm, finally,"

_**Everyone**__: We line up straight. Never back down. We lean forward. We always fight a close match. It'll help cultivate the team's strength. Run. Run. Run. The reason we're running… is to find our goal! Run. Run. Run. The reason we're running… is because I don't want to lose to you! We are running forever!_

_The song ended as they waved to the audience._

_**Everyone**__: Thank you!_

_**Shirota**__: Thanks for the last 18 months! _

_**Voices**__:__Until we meet again. This isn't goodbye._

_**Shirota**__: Goodbye with a smile. _

_He and Yanagi walked towards each other._

_**Shirota**__: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot._

_The clasped hands and—at once—blew kisses to the audience._

_**Shirota**__: Let's go Yanagi._

_**Yanagi**__: Yeah!_

_**Shirota and Yanagi**__: Run, run, run…_

_The lights went out._

"Is it over, nya?"

"Let's wait and see," Taka answered.

_**Audience**__: Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!..._

_The lights came back on and the audience cheered, the cast running back onto the stage._

_**Everyone**__: Thank you!_

_**Shirota**__: For the last time, we sing together!_

_**Everyone**__: Run! We're going to run. It's our brand new start. Can you see our burning power and overflowing energy? Run! We fight because we're rivals. Go head-to-head and only move forward. Run! We're ready, with our refreshed hearts and minds. We make a tapestry weaving together guts and fighting spirit._

_Shirota picked up Yanagi bridal style, to Yanagi's disbelief and the screaming of fangirls (and maybe some boys too)._

_**Everyone**__: Run! Having a good time. Even those steps become light as a feather._

_He put him down._

_**Everyone**__: Go for it. I'll finish this game beautifully. We line up straight. Never back down. Lean forward._

_The audience screamed as Kimeru, Endo, and Nagayama ran out and glomped Yanagi._

_**Everyone**__: We always fight a close match. It'll help cultivate the team's strength. Run. Run. Run. The reason we're running… is to find our goal. Run. Run. Run. The reason we're running… is because I don't want to lose to you! We are running forever! Thank you!_

_And it ended._

They sighed almost as one. "I'm kinda sad it's over, nya." Eiji said.

A few of the others nodded in agreement.

"Well," Inui stated. "At least we—Seigaku—should have more to look forward to."

Jiroh pouted. "But I want to watch more too! No fair."

And just as he said that a DVD, along with another paper, fell to the table with a loud _thump_. The all moved closer and looked at it, only to see two recognizable people with their arms around each other and the word, _"Sukitomo"_.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow and sat back, arm around Gakuto. "Well, Jiroh, it looks like you got your wish to watch more."


End file.
